recuperando el amor
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Un año despues de que Wanda dejo el cuerpo de Mel... Melanie tiene que hacer que Jared recuerde todo lo que vivio con ella, las cosas se complican pues no sabe como decirle que espera un hijo suyo... ¿como reaccionara el cuando se entere de esto?
1. Chapter 1

**_-****Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 1: -La Despedida-**

**Pv. Jared**

Había pasado un año desde que tenía a Melanie solo para mí… estaba realmente feliz, había sido un milagro tenerla de vuelta, y esta vez sería para siempre, íbamos a expediciones juntos, y realmente no la podía tener lejos de mi, era mi milagro personal haberla conocido…

Y más por que nos acabábamos de enterar que ella estaba embarazada, tenía apenas tres meses según el instinto de Doc, me había jurado no traer a alguien a este mundo, en que sufriría, pero si bien las mejores cosas de la vida no las planeas, esta era una gran excepción a mi juramento.

Así que como Mel no podía salir en su estado, esta vez solo saldríamos de expedición: Jamie, Ian, Wanda, Kyle, Sunny, y yo… las chicas eran las que se encargaban de comprar y nosotros solo las seguimos, era extraño ver a dos chicas rodeadas de chicos, pero ellas se encargaban de las historias…

-_no te vallas_-me rogaba Mel.

-_amor, tengo que ir si quieres de regreso a Wanda_-bromee

-_entonces no la quiero de regreso_-me decía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-_regresare, te lo prometo_-la bese suavemente en los labios-_sabes que siempre regreso_-le aseguré para que se tranquilizara.

-_no podemos estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti_-me dijo acariciando su vientre.

-_ni yo de ustedes, pero tengo que irme_-le dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya

-_te amamos._

-_yo los amo también._

-_ya par de tortolos, debemos irnos acaba de anochecer_-nos grito Kyle

-_te estaremos esperando cada día_-Mel junto nuestras frentes.

-_yo haré que las chicas se apresuren para que regresemos pronto._

-_te amo._

-_yo también._

Nos separamos y me fui afuera con los chicos, corrimos a donde estaba escondido el Jeep, y después a donde los otros coches.

-_es genial que Mel valla a tener un bebe_-seguía canturroneando Wanda.

-_si Wanda es fantástico_-le dije sinceramente.

-_¿y ya pensaron en algún nombre para su bebe?_-dijo Jamie

-_Jamie… nos enteramos ayer… no quisimos adelantarnos mucho… lo pensaremos de regreso… _

-_creo que el nombre indicado para si es niña debería de ser Wanderer, en honor a su simpática tía._

-_Wanda si fuera niña no la llamaría igual que tú_-me burle y todos estallaron en risas.

-_Wanderer es un hermoso nombre_

-_lo dices por que la amas Ian…_

-_ya chicos casi llegamos_-el aguafiestas de Kyle nos echo a perder la diversión

Dejamos el jeep y nos cambiamos a los otros carros, así comenzamos una nueva expedición rumbo a el sur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chicas, chicas… me encanta esta idea del Fic… espero que a ustedes también conforme pasen los capítulos.**

**Plis dejen un Review si les gusto…bueno aunque apenas es poco, para que la alargue un poco… no les cuesta nada… mas que un clic y varias teclas en su teclado… XD _|--|° plis**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo ****2: -Una Tragedia-**

**Pv. Wanda**

Íbamos al sur, a la frontera con México, llevábamos ya una semana "comprando" y estábamos descansando en un hotel del_ paso_, era fantástico el lugar, había en su mayoría desierto, lo que me hacia recordar aquella ves que todavía estaba en el cuerpo de Mel…

-_¿Qué crees que este haciendo Mel?_ -me pregunto Jared.

-_lo mismo que estas haciendo tu…_-le dije señalándolo, pues estaba recostado en la cama sin hacer nada, pues ya era de noche.

-_muy graciosa Wanda… creo que ya es suficiente lo que tenemos, ya llenamos el camión, así que creo que ya es hora de volver_-dijo feliz

-_apenas y llevas una semana alegado de ella, yo pensé que durarías mas_-se burlo Ian.

-_¿Qué harías si yo me fuera por mas de una semana? _-le pregunte un tanto molesta por su cometario.

-_no lo harías…_ -dijo con seguridad- _por que yo no te dejaría ir sola._-me dijo mientras se acomodaba en nuestra cama.

-_ya tórtolos, dejen descansar_-gruño Jamie

-_hasta mañana_-les dije a todos, estos también respondieron y pronto caí dormida.

-----

Me desperté con el brazo adormecido y un pequeño dolor en la espalda, al abrir los ojos vi que mi brazo estaba debajo de Ian, y estaba un poco torcida, de ahí el dolor de espalda, pronto todos se despertaron y nos fuimos de regreso a casa, donde todos estaban ansiosos de llegar.

-_calma Jared ya la veras pronto_-lo tranquilizaba por que de ves en cuando aceleraba demasiado el coche.

El seguía sin hablar, solo se limitaba a conducir, de repente ahorrillo el carro y se bajo, todos los que veníamos en este o seguimos con la mirada, y se dirigió a un risco que estaba ahí, me imagine otra cosa y desvié la mirada, entonces Jamie se bajo del auto diciendo una sarta de blasfemias. Yo lo seguí con la mirada y vi a Jared escalando ese risco, vi a Sunny que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, y ambas nos bajamos para ver que hacia exactamente.

-_¿Qué demonios haces? _-pregunto Ian que ya se había bajado del camión.

-_eso_-señalo a una flor que estaba no muy arriba de donde el ya estaba.

-_¿Qué demonios? _-pregunto Kyle

-_creo que quiere esa flor_ -le dijo Sunny.

-_si eso es, el se la regalaba a Mel cada ves que encontraba una, es una flor extraña, no la venden en las florerías, la primera vez que se la regalo a Mel fue cuando estábamos en la casa que tenía en el desierto…_ -nos contó Jamie- _¿lo recuerdas Wanda?_ -me pregunto.

-_si._

-_a Mel le encanto la flor, era lo único bueno que le podía regalar_ -alcanzamos a escuchar a Jared que estaba un poco mas arriba de los dos metros.

-_eso no es cierto, tu le distes muchas cosas, mejor bájate antes de que te pase algo y Mel me mate_-le dije un poco preocupada.

-_tranquila ya la tengo_-dijo cuando la jalo.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar pero entonces un pedazo del risco en donde Jared tenía el pie se cayó, eso hizo que se desequilibrara y comenzó a tambalearse.

-_Jared_ -gritamos todos.

Entonces el perdió el equilibrio y cayo con un golpe seco, comenzó a salir sangre de su cabeza y entonces corrí a verlo.

-_Jared _-le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la cara para que despertara, pero seguía tal cual.- _Sunny trae el botiquín_ -le grite un poco preocupada.

Ella corrió al carro y lo saco del maletero y regreso corriendo- toma.

-_gracias… Ian ayúdame a lamentarlo para que lo cure._

Entonces el lo levanto de los hombros y lo recargo en uno de sus hombros. Entonces le puse un limpiador para que se le limpiara la herida, después el cicatrizarte y el alisador para que no se notara.

-_Jared_ -lo volví a tratar de despertar sacudiendo un poco su hombro para que despertara.

-_¿no tienes algún "despertador"? _-me pregunto Ian un tanto burlón

-_oye… no te burles,_ -le dije molesta- _no creía que fuera necesario, así que no lo traje _-le dije un poco preocupada.

-_bueno, regresemos y talvez en el camino despierte, Kyle ayúdame a subirlo al carro_ -dijo Ian

Entonces entre los dos lo levantaron y lo sentaron en asiento trasero.

-_Jamie cuida de el _-le dije mientras la daba vuelta al coche para conducir.

-_ok_

-_Sunny ven aquí en el asiento del copiloto_ -le dije y ella asintió.

-_Jared_ -Jamie trataba de despertarlo.

-_espero que este bien_ -dijo Sunny- _si no, no le va a poder dar esto_ -dijo alzando la flor por la que Jared se había caído.

-_¿Por qué la recogiste? _-le pregunte un tanto dolida.

-_el la quería, no me gustaría que no la obtuviera después de esto._ -dijo un poco triste.

-_si tienes razón._

-_Jared _-Jamie seguía tratando de despertarlo- _tienes que despertar, Mel me matara si algo te pasa _-dijo un tanto preocupado.

-_Mel no te matara_ -su comentario me hizo reír un poco.

-_espero que tengas razón_ -dijo un poco resignado y volteo a ver la mirada a la ventana.

-_Miren_ -frene en seco y les señale a un pequeño prado algo rocoso donde había más flores de esas.

-_Esperen_ -dijo Jamie mientras se bajaba del carro.

-_Vamos_ -me sonrió Sunny. Le afirme y salimos las dos al prado.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -me pregunto Ian.

-_mira_ -le señale al prado.

-_demonios, ¿no podía esperarse?_ -dijo enojado.

-_el no sabía que este prado estaba aquí _-me disculpe por el.

-_Jamie ya son suficientes, es hora de irnos_-le grito Ian

-_ya voy_-nos grito. Pronto el y Sunny regresaron con muchas flores para Mel.

-_¿sabes que no llegaran del todo vivas cierto?_ -le pregunto Ian.

-_si, pero si podemos tener su semilla Mel puede plantar unas haya_ -dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Pronto volvimos a estar en marcha, quería apresurarme en llegar para despertar a Jared, me partía el corazón imaginar a Mel sin el. No tardamos mucho en llegar pues ya no estábamos muy lejos, verificamos que no había nadie en la carretera y entramos al desierto y no nos paramos a cambiar de coche ni nada, nos fuimos directo a la cueva, cuando llegamos me baje y los chicos estaban sacando a Jared, entre a esta y ahí estaba Mel, por desgracia seria la primera en enterarse.

-_hola Mel_ -la salude fingiendo un poco de alegría, pero creo que Mel me conocía bien, pues se percato de eso.

-_¿Dónde esta Jared y Jamie? _-me pregunto al verme.

-_ya llegaron_ -escuche gritar a Paige.

-_Wanda te hice una pregunta_-me dijo un tanto molesta, en ese momento la mayoría llego.

-_Mel… yo… Jamie esta bien…_-trate de calmarla pero…

-_háganse a un lado_-grito Kyle que traía cargando a Jared, pronto Doc y Andy los ayudaron, detrás de ellos venia Jaime y Sunny con dos ramos de las flores extrañas.

_-¿QUÉ LE PASO?_-grito Mel mientras se acercaba a los chicos.- _JARED, JARED…_ -gritaba pero este no despertaba.

-_Wanda_-grito Ian

-_Mel, ven… te voy a contar, déjalos llevarlo con Doc_.-la tome de los brazos y la jale para que los dejara pasar.

-_NO, DEJAME, NO ME VOY A SEPARAR DE EL_-dijo un tanto histérica, entonces Jeb llego y la jalo mas fuerte, ella automáticamente lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-_¿Qué paso Wanda? _-me pregunto Jeb.

-_se cayó de un risco…_-dije un poco triste.

-_el quería darte esto Mel_-dijo Jamie dándole las flores.

-_el se cayó cuando estaba por bajar_-complemente su explicación.

-_ese tonto_-dijo Mel medio sonriendo.

-_Mel, lo curamos inmediatamente, pero no despertaba_ -le aclare.

-_voy a verlo…_-dijo Mel mientras corría con Doc.

**Pv. Melanie**

Una semana había pasado desde que los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida fueron a la expedición, estaba demasiado preocupada, tal vez por las hormonas del embarazo o algo pero no había podido dormir tranquila toda la semana, después del tercer día que fueron todas las tardes después de ayudar en la cocina, pues es lo único que me dejaban hacer, iba cerca de la entrada, para ser exactos donde en un principio me tenían con Wanda, si llegaban sería la primera en verlos… estaba tan emocionada, pues mi vientre ya resaltaba y la tía Maggie me estaba enseñando a tejer, como estaba experimentando le hice una bufanda a Jared y cuando regresara se la iba a dar…

-_hola Mel_-Wanda me saco de mis pensamientos, la vi bastante preocupada como para fingir, algo estaba mal

-_¿Dónde esta Jared y Jamie? _-le pregunte instantáneamente

-_ya llegaron_ -gritó Paige.

-_Wanda te hice una pregunta_ -le pregunte un poco molesta.

-_Mel… yo… Jamie esta bien_-me dijo sincera.

-_háganse a un lado_ -grito Kyle quien traía cargando a Jared, junto con Ian.

-_¿QUÉ LE PASO?_-no pude evitar gritar y correr a verlo.- _JARED, JARED…_ -efectivamente algo malo pasaba y eso era al amor de mi vida, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué demonios no se despertaba?

-_Wanda_-escuche gritar a Ian

-_Mel, ven… te voy a contar, déjalos llevarlo con Doc_.-Wanda me hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran pasar, pero no podía dejarlo, la desesperación me invadió

-_NO, DEJAME, NO ME VOY A SEPARAR DE EL_-grite mientras los seguía, entonces sentí los brazos de alguien que me envolvía, gire mi vista y vi al tío Jeb, no pude evitarlo y lo abrace mientras los ríos de lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-_¿Qué paso Wanda? _-le pregunto el tío.

-_se cayó de un risco…_-su noto su tristeza, no podía apartarme de mi tío, lo seguía abrazando con todas mis fuerzas.

-_el quería darte esto Mel_-me dijo Jamie, entonces levante la vista y vi un ramo de flores Mel, así le había puesto Jared cuando me regalo la primera, eran hermosas, no podía evitar sentirme culpable, pero aun así las tome.

-_el se cayó cuando estaba por bajar_-dijo Wanda

-_ese tonto_-dije medio sonriendo. Había arriesgado su vida por las flores, bien pudo haber venido sano y salvo pero se arriesgo por traérmelas.

-_Mel, lo curamos inmediatamente, pero no despertaba_ -me explico Wanda.

-_voy a verlo…_-dije corriendo con las flores en la mano a con Doc, que seguramente lo estaban revisando. En el camino ya venían de regreso Ian, Kyle y Andy, quienes habían ayudado a traerlo hasta acá, los pase de largo y seguí corriendo hasta que llegue, ahí estaba Jared tendido en un catre de los que tenía Doc, todavía sin moverse.

_-¿Cómo esta Doc?_-le pregunte parada en la entrada.

-_pues todo esta en su lugar…_ -dijo en poco decepcionado.

-_ya le dimos el "despertador" y todavía no… despierta_ -me informo Candy.

Me acerque despacio y me senté en el suelo junto a el, me recargue en un costado de este y quede exactamente a la altura de su cara…

-_Jared amor, no me dejes_ -le dije en susurro, me acerque y lo bese. Cuando me separe seguía sin cambio.- _vuelve a mi_ -sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar- _Jared Howe, no te abandone la ultima vez y tu no lo harás ahora_ -llore un poco mas fuerte- _te amo, por favor vuelve a mi _-le suplique ya recargada en su pecho.

No hubo reacción de su parte, por un rato mas estuve así, recargada en su pecho, escuchando el ligero palpitar de su corazón. Repentinamente comenzó a moverse debajo de mi y me levante para verlo, todavía tenia lo ojos cerrados, pero aun así no pude evitar estar extremadamente feliz

-_amor despertaste, no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este_ -le dije abrazándolo.

-_hum… ¿Dónde estoy?_ -pregunto el somnoliento. Entonces me separe de el

-_con Doc, ¿estas bien? _-lo vi a los ojos un tanto preocupada.

-_si, creo… me duele la cabeza…_ -dijo volteándome a ver- _¿Quién eres?_

-_no juegues amor, sabes perfectamente quien soy_ -le dije con medía sonrisa.

-_mmm… nop ¿debería de conocerte?_-dijo levantando la ceja.

Entonces mi felicidad se derrumbo- _¿enserio no me recuerdas? _-le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_no_ -dijo un tanto preocupado.

-_maldición Jared si ya no me querías solo tenías que decírmelo, y no estar inventando estupideces.-_le grite mientras le deba golpes con los puños, sabia que no le dolerían, así que no me importo.

-_Mel, calma tranquila_-me decía Doc, mientras me jalaba a la entrada, me abrazo fuertemente- _Mel eso puede pasar con la caída que tuvo es un milagro que haya sobrevivido_-me susurro al oído.

-_¿esta seguro?_-le pregunte, voltee a verlo y Candy lo estaba examinando.

-_si_-me dijo con tristeza.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

-_solo esperar que recuerde y no decirle nada de lo que paso, el tiene que recordarlo_.

-_no creo poder_

-_eres fuerte Mel, tu puedes._

-_lo se, lo que no creo poder es el no decirle nada,_

-_es por su bien, no seas egoísta y déjalo recordar por su cuenta._

-_Mel_ -me llamo Jamie.- _¿Qué sucede?_ -se preocupo al ver mi cara.

-_creo que deben hablar lejos de aquí_-nos sugirió Doc.

-_vamos al cuarto.-_le dije a Jamie.

Caminamos todo el camino en silencio, por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie, pues de seguro estaban descargando el camión, como siempre lo hacían. Llegamos a mi cuarto y comencé a guardar mi ropa en una maleta.

-_¿Qué haces?_-me pregunto Jamie un poco molesto.

-_no puedo estar en el mismo cuarto si el no me recuerda_ -le dijo de nuevo llorando.

-_¿Qué?_-pregunto cata tónico.

-_eso Jamie, el golpe en la cabeza lo causo Jamie, no me recuerda, no se a quienes si, pero yo no puedo estar aquí_

-_¿y a donde vas a ir?_

-_con Wanda… ella me tiene que recibir como su huésped_-me reí un poco a tal ironía.

-_¿le vas a dejar el cuarto a el solo?_

-_¿Por qué no? Tú tampoco puedes venir a contarle, tiene que recordar por su cuenta, eso me dujo Doc._

-_bueno si eso dijo Doc, pero ¿estas segura de que funcionara?_

-_no lo Jamie, no lo se_.

-_Mel_-me hablo Wanda que estaba en la entrada del cuarto.- _¿Qué paso?_

-_el no me recuerda_-le dije sin mas.

-_¿Qué?_-se sorprendió

-_eso, no me recuerda_-le dije sin ya poder llorar.

-_eso es imposible_

-_claro que es, me voy a mudar a tu cuarto_-le avise- _bueno si no te molesta_

-_¿Por qué te mudas?_

-_por que Doc me dijo que no le contara nada de lo nuestro, que el debe de recordar por si solo._

-_esta bien, te ayudo con tus cosas_.-me dijo metiendo el resto de mi ropa en la maleta.

Pronto terminamos y cambiamos las cosas a su cuarto, no me dejaron cargar nada, pues me hacia daño… Jamie llevo mi colchón y Wanda mi maleta, cuando terminamos de instalarme, independientemente del dolor que tenia, me estaba muriendo de hambre, el pequeño Jared me pedía que lo alimentara, de camino nos encontramos con Doc, quien nos dijo que no recordaba a nadie, al menos me sentí un poco bien, pues al menos no era la única que había olvidado. Entonces Jeb hablo con todos los demás y les contó lo que paso, lo que dirían si preguntaba sería que lo encontraron en el desierto y que puede vivir aquí si no tiene familia, también les dijo que el tenia que recordar por si solo, y que nadie le debía decir nada.

-_Mel, tu te encargaras de el, has como cuando llegaste con Wanda._

-_¿lo va a tratar como nos trato?_-pregunto Wanda preocupada.

-_no me refería a eso, ella le va a enseñar lo que hacemos, y donde queda cada lugar_.-le aclaro Jeb, agradecí que ella lo preguntara, pues yo no tenía bien claro a que se refería.-_Mel, se que te será difícil, pero eres la indicada para esto_-me dijo.

-_no te preocupes yo me encargo._-le dije mientras iba a la cocina.

El resto se quedo en la sala de juegos donde los había citado, comí unos de los panes que antes detestaba hasta que el hambre se me calmo.

-_Mel, tienes que llevar a Jared a su cuarto._-me dijo Candy

-_voy_ -le conteste resignada.

Camine por los largos pasillos hasta que llegue a nuestra pequeña enfermería, Jared estaba sentado solo en la habitación.

-_ven sígueme te llevare a tu habitación_ -le dije sin verlo.

-_¿estas mejor? _-me pregunto inocentemente.

-_si, siento lo de hace rato, últimamente eh tenido alucinaciones, no fue mi intención molestarte _-le dije para encubrirme.

-_no te preocupes, soy Jared, Jared Howe_ -me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-_¿Jared?_-pregunte con una falsa sorpresa.

-_si, bueno eso dice mi identificación_-dije encogiendo de hombros.

-_oh, soy Melanie Stydert_ -le respondí el saludo.

-_encantado de conocerte_-me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

-_bueno me imagino que debes estar cansado, te llevo a el que será tu cuarto._

-_ok._

Caminamos y en el camino le iba diciendo que pasillos llevaban a que lugar, el me ponía atención, pero no comprendía del todo.

-_finalmente llegamos_-dije señalando su cuarto, un poco calmada, pues las ganas inmensas de llorar me inundaban, pero debería de ser fuerte.

-_¿aquí?_

-_si, aquí hay ropa, espero que te quede, si necesitas algo yo duermo haya_-le dije señalando la puesta del cuarto de Wanda.

-_ahora que lo dices, ¿donde esta el baño?_-me pregunto un poco apenado, eso me hizo sonreír, pues hacia tiempo que no lo veía así.

-_ven vamos te acompaño.-sin querer lo tome de la mano, pero me acorde y la solté-lo siento_-le dije.

-_no hay problema, no veo nada_-me dijo

-_oh, cierto, espera aquí,_ -estaba habíamos salido del pasillo de los dormitorios, rápidamente corrí de regreso al cuarto y tome una linterna- _toma_ -le dije cuando regrese.

-_gracias._

-_solo sígueme_-le dije ya un poco fría.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos, le conté de la parte que se estaba cayendo y que tuviera cuidado, como era de esperarse lo espere fuera y cuando salió seguimos el camino de vuelta camine igual en silencio escuche varios intentos frustrados para hablar. Lo deje en nuestro cuarto y me regrese, Ian y Wanda, todavía estaban despiertos, me disculpe y me acosté en mi colchón, Wanda me pidió dormir conmigo y dormimos abrazadas.

En mis sueños solo había oscuridad, esta no había sido una tragedia si no mas bien fue como quitarme la vida, pero tenía le esperanza de que algún día volvería su memoria y entonces todo estaría bien, algún día, algún día…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pobre Mel… wwwaaaa!!!!... oki… ya saben alguna duda manden un review… **

**¿"despertador"? si suena loco, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre, recuerden los nombres comunes que le ponen a sus medicinas… así que solo se me ocurrió.**

**Solo leí el libro dos veces, no recuerdo bien como estaba la cueva… pero si alguien tiene el libro completo en Word o PDF plis mándenmelo a mi correo, esta en mi perfil… **

**Gracias por leer…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 3: -Comenzando Desde Cero-**

**Pv. Melanie**

_-Jared amor, no me dejes -le dije en susurro, me acerque y lo bese. Cuando me separe seguía sin cambio.- vuelve a mi -sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar- Jared Howe, no te abandone la ultima vez y tu no lo harás ahora -llore un poco mas fuerte- te amo, por favor vuelve a mi -le suplique ya recargada en su pecho. _

_No hubo reacción de su parte, por un rato mas estuve así, recargada en su pecho, escuchando el ligero palpitar de su corazón. Repentinamente comenzó a moverse debajo de mi y me levante para verlo, todavía tenia lo ojos cerrados, pero aun así no pude evitar estar extremadamente feliz_

_-amor despertaste, no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este -le dije abrazándolo._

_-hum… ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto el somnoliento. Entonces me separe de el _

_-con Doc, ¿estas bien? -lo vi a los ojos un tanto preocupada._

_-si, creo… me duele la cabeza… -dijo volteándome a ver- ¿Quién eres? _

_-no juegues amor, sabes perfectamente quien soy -le dije con medía sonrisa._

_-mmm… nop ¿debería de conocerte?-dijo levantando la ceja._

_Entonces mi felicidad se derrumbo- ¿enserio no me recuerdas? -le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-no -dijo un tanto preocupado._

_-maldición Jared si ya no me querías solo tenías que decírmelo, y no estar inventando estupideces.-le grite mientras le deba golpes con los puños, sabia que no le dolerían, así que no me importo._

_-Mel, es cierto, ya no te quiero. Adiós_

_-no Jared, Jared, Jared-la intensidad de mi voz subía mientras el se alejaba de mi, esto no podía estar pasando, yo lo amaba, no podía vivir sin el._

-Mel-_escuche vagamente._-Mel, despierta_.- ¿Qué despertara?, si eso es todo esto… es una pesadilla._

-Wanda -me sobresalte- ay Wanda acabo de tener una pesadilla. -le conté mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

-calma, ya paso…-me reconfortaba haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda.- solo fue una pesadilla, calma todo esta bien.

-pero lo sentí tan real Wanda, no sabes… no te lo desearía ni a ti en otros tiempos.

-gracias, eso creo… ¿Qué soñaste?

-que Jared inventaba que había perdido la memoria -le dije atropellando las palabras- pa-ra-de-jar-me…-caí en cuenta de que no había sudo un sueño, entonces le di un recorrido al cuarto con la mirada, y efectivamente estaba en el cuarto de Wanda e Ian.- no fue una pasadilla -dije en susurro para mi misma.

-no Mel, lo siento.

-prefería la pesadilla -le dije volviéndome a tumbar en el colchón.

-no digas eso… -me regaño- ¿Qué paso con la Mel que no se rendía?

-creo que también la olvide -le dije mas triste.

-MELANIE STYDERT -grito- ¿TE RENDISTE CUANDO PENSASTE QUE JARED ERA UNO DE NOSOTROS Y QUE IBA POR TI? NO, ¿TE RENDISTE Y ME DEJASTE TU CUERPO? NO, ¿TE RENDISTE CUANDO VINIMOS A BUSCAR ESTE LUGAR? bueno si, pero el chiste es que con esto no puedes quedarte así, no puedes derrumbarte, ¿te tengo que recordar que estas embarazada?

-no Wanda, lo tengo muy presente -le dije tocando mi pequeño bulto en el vientre.

-¿entonces? -me dijo enojada.

-creo que tienes razón, no tengo que dejarme vencer, tengo que sobresalir de esto y esperar que pronto recuerde, y sobre todo tengo que ver por mi pequeño y por Jamie.-le dije todavía triste.

-¿Melanie? -Jared llamaba a la puerta.

-creo que tendrás que hacerte cargo de el. -me dijo con media sonrisa.

-no se que haría sin mi hermanita -le dije abrazándola.

-probablemente habrías muerto cuando saltaste por el ducto del elevador -sonrió mientras habría empujo una de las puertas, y la recargo a un lado.

-Hola, soy Wanda -le dijo estirándole la mano para saludarlo.

-¿Wanda? Que nombre tan… -no supo que decir.

-¿lindo? Si lo se. -retiro su mano y paso por un costado de el y se despidió de mi sacudiendo su mano.

-es algo…

-rara, si lo se.

-te escuche -grito desde el pasillo.

-no lo creo -le grite también. Comencé a reírme.- ¿Qué paso?

-bueno, es solo que ya amaneció… ¿Qué hacen todos viviendo aquí? -me pregunto algo confundido.

¿Qué le iba a contar? Bueno eso era claro… pero mas bien… ¿Cómo se lo iba a contar? _Oh pues mira, el mundo fue invadido por unos alienígenas que se introducen en la nuca y controlan a la humanidad y nosotros somos algunos de los pocos humanos que quedan en nodo "salvaje" como nos dicen, ah y por cierto la chica que acaba de salir es una de ellos, solo que esta de nuestro lado… _eso no funcionaría.

-esta bien si no me quieres contar.

-tienes que saberlo, pero no se como decírtelo… es complicado.

-creo que voy a poder seguirte -dijo sentándose en la cama de Ian.

-creo que mejor hablo con tío Jeb y luego te cuento ¿vale?

-bueno… ¿pero que hacemos?

-pues por ahora desayunar, tengo que comer por dos… y ya tengo mucha hambre -me levante de mi cama contrabajos. Salimos del cuarto y caminamos a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estamos? Digo parece una serie de cuevas conectadas… -dijo algo confundido.

-pues era un volcán, pero ya esta apagado y nos sirve de refugio -le dije algo fría, eso me hizo recordar cuando Wanda y yo regresamos…

-ah…

Cuando llegamos al principio todos nos voltearon a mirar, pero después siguieron con lo suyo, lo cual agradecí, tomamos algo para comer y nos sentamos en la mismo lugar en el que nos estábamos siempre, al parecer todos ya tenían su lugar predeterminado en la cocina, tiempo después Jamie se nos unió

-Mel ¿Cómo te sientes? -se acerco a mi oreja, yo solo le asentí con la cabeza para que supiera que estaba bien- que bien, ah tu eres Jared ¿cierto? -valla había entendido lo que tío Jeb nos había dicho. Entonces comenzaron a platicar, pero no puse atención, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar…

Tenía un conflicto interno, por un lado estaba el hecho de que amaba absolutamente a este hombre que no me recordaba y deseaba gritarle que lo amaba y que necesitaba de el, que estar tan separados me hacia sentir mal, que su hijo necesitaba escuchar la voz de su padre hablarle, aunque apenas se estaba formando en mi vientre el también sentía lo que yo sentía y que probablemente estaría igual de deprimido que yo, pero al menos no lo habían atrapado las almas, al menos lo tenia aquí con nosotros; y por otro no podíamos decirle nada por que si no su tonta cabeza no procesaría bien toda esta información y probablemente pasaría algo mucho peor. Así que en conclusión el tenia que recordar solo poco a poco, sin presionarlo… solo me quedaba estar ahí para el cuando lo necesite, así como lo fue el para mi, de algún modo le podía regresar toda la esperanza que el me dio en aquellos días que ahora se veían muy distantes…

-Mel, Mel…-me llamó Ian, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte algo fastidiada. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Jared te pregunto si necesitabas que te ayudara en algo… es que lo necesito para que me ayude a cosechar en los cultivos.

-no Ian, que te ayude-dije resignada, volví mi vista al plato y jugué un poco la comida, me metí un bocado a la boca, pero me supo espantoso, inmediatamente lo saque y se dieron ganas de vomitar, salí medio corriendo de la cocina y solo alcance a llegar al sembradío que estaba de paso.

-¿estas bien Melanie?-me pregunto Jared desde atrás de mi

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-le pregunte mientras me limpiaba con la mano.

-te seguí, ¿estas bien?-me volvió a preguntar.

-si, solo que no me cayó bien la comida

-¿te acompaño con Doc?

-no voy a ir con el, esto es solo momentáneo, solo tengo que regresar y tomar algo de agua y estoy como nueva. -le dije mientras salía del lugar.

-pero no te ves bien

-si lo se, ya estoy tomando medicamento para esto -eso es verdad, estaba comenzando a tomar unas vitaminas que Wanda me trajo cuando regresaron con mi Jared perdido.

-bueno, entonces regresemos.

Camine sin decirle nada, pues en realidad prefería no abrir la boca para no soltar la lengua por si acaso, cuando llegamos ya no había nadie, tome algo de agua y me senté en otro lugar, Jared regreso con Ian que lo seguía esperando, cuando ellos se fueron yo me seguí en la cocina, comencé a juntar los platos para irlos a lavar…

-Mel, deja eso inmediatamente-me regaño Trudy.

-no Trudy, déjame hacer algo… me desespero sin hacer nada…

-lo sentimos mucho jovencita, a mi no me dejaron hacer nada cuando estaba así, así que no me reclames, solo estoy devolviendo el favor… -me dijo Lucina.

-pero me estarías haciendo un gran favor si me dejaran hacer algo…

-lo siento, mejor ve a bañarte o relájate, no le hace nada bien al bebe que estés así.

-pero si apenas tengo pocos meces

-si pero no queremos que corran riesgos.

-gracias a ambas.

-de nada Mel, ahora fuera de aquí… -Lucina me señalo la entrada.

-oye… ya me rogaras que regrese.

-si, pero solo para que comas linda, después de 6 o 7 meses ya puedes ayudarnos aquí, bueno si el pequeño te deja.

-en cuanto me alivie lo traeré contigo, el nos ayudara con los panes.

-¿el? ¿Qué tal si es ella? -me pregunto Trudy.

-tiene que ser un niño, pero también estaría feliz con una niña… en realidad solo espero que este bien.

-y así será… ya lo veras.

-eso espero, bueno voy a buscar a alguien que si necesite de mi ayuda.

No espere respuesta y salí de la cocina, no sabía a donde ir, así fui a buscar a tío Jeb para preguntarle de cómo decirle a Jared de lo de las almas. Y por fin lo encontré, pero estaba con Ian y Jared… así que mejor lo dejaría para después, fui con Doc, pero ni el ni Candy estaban. Dios ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? En ese momento se me antojaron unos chetos, esperaba que hubieran traído, no quería un niño con cara de cheto o con un lunar en forma de cheto… cuando llegue ahí estaba Doc, Candy y Wanda.

-hola -les dije sin mas. Comenzando a revisar las cajas

-¿Qué haces? -me pregunto Wanda.

-tengo antojo de cheetos, ¿me podrías decir donde los tienen?

-¿estas tomándote las vitaminas? -me pregunto Candy

-claro, ¿Dónde están los cheetos?

-espera te los saco yo -dijo Wanda, se subió a un costal, y después saco una bolsa de la caja- toma -me la dio.

-gracias -las abrí y comencé a comérmelos- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada solo estábamos buscando la caja de vitaminas y las medicinas que trajo Wanda.

-¿no saben de donde esta? ¿Y de donde sacaron las que me estoy tomando?

-esas las traía fuera de la caja-me contó Wanda.

-¿y no tiene algo que ver con Jared o conmigo?

-pues… tenemos una teoría de cómo hacer recordar a Jared algo…

-Doc ¿y cree que funcionara? Bueno ¿Cómo?

-pues que revivan los momentos juntos… digo que a nosotros no nos recuerde pues no es gran cosa, pero contigo es diferente, van a tener un bebe y que se pierda los momentos mas importantes del embarazo… no creo que se sienta bien con eso… a demás yo si estuviera en su lugar querría lo mismo…

-¿si fueras tú?-le dije algo perspicaz.

-pero el punto no era ese -nos interrumpió Candy

-ah si cierto… pero no podemos hacer eso, la mayoría de las cosas pasaron haya afuera, y con gusto me arriesgaría a salir, pero en estas circunstancias… creo que no es lo mejor.

-¿y si solo de cuando llegamos?-propuso Wanda.

-si -dijo Doc- pero esta ves seremos algo considerados, pues será solo una dramatización.

-no… creo que no es bueno…-tenia una extraña corazonada.

-bueno, era tu decisión, cuando cambies de opinión me dices… ¿si Mel?

-claro Doc, solo que no por ahora

-no te preocupes Mel

-mas te vale… bueno, yo me voy… tengo cosas que hacer…-tenia que tirar la basura pues no se como, pero ya me los había acabado.

-bueno, nosotros seguimos buscando aquí… nos vemos.

Se despidieron y yo regrese a la cocina, ya no había nadie, deje la basura y volví a tomar mas agua, ahora nuevamente estaba sin hacer nada, pero recordé que me faltaba terminar de bordar la bufanda para Jared, solo que se la daría cuando recordara… ahora era tiempo de hacer una para Jamie… regrese al cuarto de Wanda, pero mis cosas de tejer no estaban ahí, entonces volví a mi antiguo cuarto, al entrar el aroma de el me invadió toda, eso me hizo sentir mal, y recordar cuanto lo necesitaba, encontré lo que necesitaba, pero no me podía ir de ese lugar, comencé a recorrer todo el lugar, todo hacia que me doliera mas lo que estaba asando, pero no podía hacer nada, sin querer comencé a llorar, y me senté en la cama, abrazando la bolsa con la bufanda de el.

-¿Melanie?-me sobresalte.

-Jared, lo siento-me levante y estaba por salir del lugar.

-no espera, ¿Por qué lloras?-me detuvo del brazo.

-las hormonas, no es nada.-me seque las lagrimas

-¿las hormonas?

-cosas de mujeres, solo vine por esto -levante la bolsa.

-¿eso es tuyo?

-si

-¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-este era mi cuarto, y deje esto

-¿era tuyo?

-si, pero ahora es tuyo

-¿y la ropa de quien es?

-de… de Pet… Peter -tenía que decirle un nombre de un chico, Pet no lo era… eso es pensar rápido…

-ah… no estas sola… -su cara de incertidumbre me hizo recordar aquella ves que lo conocí, y entonces recordé la teoría de Doc.

-el hermano de Wanda, solo que el salio hace mucho y me mude a aquí, pero si regresa no se molestara…-le asegure. Y como paso antes su sonrisa volvió, deslumbrante… entonces su cara se vio algo extraña, era como si hubiera tenido un deja bú

-wow… ¿esta platica la hemos tenido antes?

-¿Por qué?

-es que… sentí como esto ya lo hubiera vivido…

-es extraño, pero eso pasa -le dije como si no hubiera importancia- de echo a mi también me paso, ahorita, pero eso es imposible por que acabas de llegar… así que solo es nuestra imaginación.

-si eso debe ser, bueno si no te molesta… solo vine por algo de ropa y me voy, puedes seguir aquí si quieres.

-gracias, pero mejor me voy, no quiero molestarte mas

-tu no molestas, además según me dijeron que Jeb me dejo a tu cargo.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Ian, ¿hizo mal en contarme?

-no, claro que no, es solo que todavía no hablo con Jeb... bueno mejor me voy, voy a estar en mi cuarto, ya te dije donde, nos vemos luego…

No espere respuesta y me fui, entre rápidamente al cuarto de Wanda y serré la "puerta" me tumbe en mi cama y nuevamente llore… estas hormonas del embarazo me hacían ver mal…

Espero que Jared recuerde algo… lo que fuera estaría bien, pero preferentemente algo de lo nuestro.

-¿Mel?

-pasa tío.

-¿por que no te eh visto en todo el día?

-por que no me dejan hacer nada… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo deambulando por los pasillos?

-eso tienes razón, pero no puedes estar aquí encerrada todo el día.

-si lo se, solo que me duele verlo y que no me vea.

-si lo se, pero créeme el recordaría algo si te viera hacer algo de lo que usualmente hacías.

-¿te recuerdo que no puedo hacerlo mas?

-si, pero Jamie me dijo que había traído unas flores para que las plantaras aquí ¿no?

-si, esas son -le señale la mitad de botella partida con las flores dentro.

-¿y que esperas para plantarlas?

-ya no se lograrían

-la naturaleza es muy extraña Mel, tal vez si podrán florecer.

-¿eso es verdad? -el asintió con la cabeza.- entonces… -salí del cuarto y fui al cuarto de Jared- ¿Jared? -pregunte

-¿si? -salio el.

-¿me puedes acompañar a cultivar algo?

-claro, vamos -salio del cuarto y pase al mió, el espero fuera.

-¿Qué haces? -me susurro

-solo espero que tengas razón y recuerde algo. -le susurre también, salí con las flores y el las miro extraño, caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos, pensaba estar callada, pero Jared rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué vas a plantar?

-estas flores, me las trajo Jamie la ultima ves que salieron.

-ah… ¿y como se llaman?

-realmente no lo se… pero nosotros le pusimos "flores Mel", se que no es muy original, pero el dice que son como yo…-dije con una tonta sonrisa

-¿Por qué?

-ah, creo que fue por que nos conocimos en una noche calurosa de aquí, y estaban floreciendo a pesar de la sequía que había en esos días… eso creo… realmente nunca le pregunte.

-pues realmente son igual de hermosas que tu -no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos ante tal revelación, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que logro sonrojarme.- lo siento si te incomode.

-no, descuida, solo me tomaste por sorpresa -le dije apunto de llorar.

-en serio lo siento -no lo pude evitar mas, salí de ahí llorando, el me llamó varias veces, pero no podía detenerme, se volvía le diría que lo amaba con todo mi ser, y eso le aria daño.

Después de un rato de tanto llorar, me canse y me dio hambre, fui a la cocina a comer algo, y el estaba ahí, pero solo compartimos una pequeña mirada pero después no nos miramos. Después de eso regrese al cuarto y me encerré, solo salí para cenar e ir al baño.

¿Cómo comenzar desde cero? Si el me sorprendía con eso… espera eso era… tratar que recordara lo que sentía por mi, solo que no tenia que obligarlo si no que fuera así natural como hace rato…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aaaaaayyyyyyyy!!! Al parecer a pesar de que no recordaba nada le gusta Mel…**

**En fin… espero que el próximo capitulo pueda hacer un punto de vista de Jared… si no me sale pues no…**

**Espero que les este gustandop **

**Omg… creo que ya es todo… ah… una aclaración…**

"-si lo se, solo que me duele verlo y que no me vea."

**En esta frase, por si no me explique, se refiere a que ella lo ve con amor, con todo el amor que el representa, pero el al no recordarla siente como si no la ve como debería… o algo así… espero que le entiendan… XD**

**Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 4: -Recuerdos-**

**Pv. Jared**

_**Flash Back**_

_Te amo, por favor vuelve a mí…_

¿Volver? Donde estaba… rayos con tanta oscuridad no podía ver nada… pero algo me impedía levantarme, era una opresión en el pecho, me comencé a mover para tratar de safarme de el, y por suerte lo logre, la opresión del pecho se había ido, abrí los ojos y me senté en lo que estaba recostado.

-amor despertaste, no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como este- una chica se había puesto feliz de que hubiera despertado, tanto que me abrazo, no tenia idea de que era lo que estaba pasando.

-hum… ¿Dónde estoy? -fue lo único que pude decir.

-con Doc, ¿estas bien? -esta chica estaba preocupada.

-si, creo… me duele la cabeza… ¿Quién eres?-me intrigaba la forma en que me veía.

-no juegues amor, sabes perfectamente quien soy -¿amor? Espera que creía ella…

-mmm… nop ¿debería de conocerte?-era oficial… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-¿enserio no me recuerdas? -me pregunto con ¿lagrimas? en los ojos

-no -verla así me hacía sentir mal, a pesar de que no la conocía.

-maldición Jared si ya no me querías solo tenías que decírmelo, y no estar inventando estupideces.-ella grito golpeándome. Yo solo la deje, creo que le ayudaba de algo que se desahogara.

-Mel, calma tranquila -un hombre se acerco y la alejo de mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -otra mujer se acerco y me puso algo luminoso en el rostro, era algo segador, no me dejaba ver bien.

-pues bien… creo.

-soy Candy, ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-no, la verdad no.

-Mel -escuche otra voz, quise voltear, pero Candy me estaba revisando algo en la cabeza. Ellos se fueron y el otro hombre regreso a donde yo estaba.

-Soy Doc… ¿puedes revisar tus bolsillos para ver si tienes alguna identificación? -me pregunto mientras acercaba una silla a la cama en la que estaba.

-claro Doc -me senté bien y revise los bolsillos, tal y como me lo pidieron, en una bolsa trasera sentí un bulto y lo saque.

-¿Qué es esto? -le pregunte cuando lo saque.

-es una billetera, ¿me dejar revisarla? -me extendió la mano y le di la "billetera", saco algunas cosas- bien, según tu identificación te llamas Jared Howe… y según esto tienes 31 años… creo que voy a investigar -entonces tomo el objeto y lo metió en una caja.

-creo que estarás bien…-dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-así que… ¿recuerdas algo? -pregunto intrigado.

-¿debería de?

-pues te encontramos en el desierto inconciente, teníamos la esperanza de que recordaras de donde vienes.

-pues no lo se, por mas que trato de acordarme de algo no puedo, eso solo hace que me duela la cabeza.

-esta bien, no te esfuerces, ya recordaras algo, por lo pronto puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-Esa chica… la que estaba aquí… ¿Quién es?

-se llama Melanie, discúlpala, acaba de perder a alguien, y creyó verlo en ti

-pobre…

-quédate aquí un rato, voy a ver donde instalarte.

-claro

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ok… nuevos recuerdos llegaban… ¿Por qué ella sabía mi nombre antes de decírselo? ¿Por qué me decía "amor"? ¿Por qué cuando le dije que no la recordaba lloro y me reclamo?

_**Flash Back**_

-ven sígueme te llevare a tu habitación -me dijo la chica cuando llego, solo que cuando me lo dijo no me volteo a ver.

-¿estas mejor? -me preocupe al ver su cara.

-si, siento lo de hace rato, últimamente eh tenido alucinaciones, no fue mi intención molestarte -entonces si es cierto lo que dijo el hombre hace rato.

-no te preocupes, soy Jared, Jared Howe -le extendí la mano, según eso parecía que era cortes.

-¿Jared?

-si, bueno eso dice mi identificación

-oh, soy Melanie Stydert

-encantado de conocerte

-bueno me imagino que debes estar cansado, te llevo a el que será tu cuarto.

-ok.

El lugar era extraño, oscuro, pero con poca luz, la suficiente para no caerse, mientras caminábamos me contó algo de una cocina, la sala de juegos, que cultivaban algo…

-finalmente llegamos-abrió lo que debería de ser la puerta.

-¿aquí?

-si, aquí hay ropa, espero que te quede, si necesitas algo yo duermo haya-me señalo el lugar donde había dos puertas.

-ahora que lo dices, ¿donde esta el baño?

-ven vamos te acompaño.-ella me tomo la mano, pero después la soltó-lo siento

-no hay problema, no veo nada-le dije

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Por extraño que parezca, eso de las alucinaciones no me convencían, y además esa ropa me quedo a la perfección, como si fuera para mí.

_**Flash Back**_

-hey Jared, puedes venir a ayudarme con los cultivos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah si lo olvide… soy Ian, todo mundo aquí ya sabe tu nombre, es difícil que alguien aquí guarde el secreto.

-ah… Melanie… puedo ayudar a Ian, ¿no necesitas que te ayude en algo?-mientras le decía, ella tenia la mirada en otra parte, pero no veía nada en especifico.

-Mel, Mel…-la llamó Ian

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza

-Jared te pregunto si necesitabas que te ayudara en algo… es que lo necesito para que me ayude a cosechar en los cultivos.

-no Ian, que te ayude-dijo algo triste, después regreso a su plato y tomo un pequeño bocado, hizo gesto y se tapo la boca mientras corría fuera del lugar. Por instinto la seguí, pero se detuvo en un campo como de los que había dicho Ian y volvió el estomago.

-¿estas bien Melanie?-le pregunte algo preocupado

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-se levanto mientras se limpiaba.

-te seguí, ¿estas bien?-insistí.

-si, solo que no me cayó bien la comida

-¿te acompaño con Doc?

-no voy a ir con el, esto es solo momentáneo, solo tengo que regresar y tomar algo de agua y estoy como nueva.

-pero no te ves bien

-si lo se, ya estoy tomando medicamento para esto

-bueno, entonces regresemos.

Regresamos y ella fue a otro lugar, a estas alturas ya se me había quitado el hambre. Fuimos a donde el me guió, pero no era el mismo campo en el que Melanie había vaciado su estomago. Por suerte…

Teníamos que desyerbar las zanahorias y las hortalizas de ese campo. Aunque era la primera ves que lo hacia, tenia perfectamente claro como hacerlo, Ian no me dijo nada, solo lo seguía, había mucha gente en el lugar, pero nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a su trabajo, de vez en cuando una mujer traía algo de agua, cuando terminamos seguimos con otro e hicimos exactamente lo mismo, todos se fueron hablando en murmullos, no les tome importancia.

-Buen trabajo a todos-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Jeb, ¿hay algo mas que hacer por hoy?-le pregunto Ian.

-no Ian, creo que mañana vendremos a regarlas.

-¿Jeb?-pregunte algo inseguro.

-¿si?

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro.

-cuando se lo pregunte a Melanie no me la pudo contestar, así que espero que tu si… ¿Qué hacen todos viviendo aquí?

-valla… si que tienes mucho en que pensar… bueno… pues… los extraterrestres nos invadieron y nosotros somos unos de los pocos que quedamos.

-¿encerio?

-así es, pero tienen nuestra apariencia y gracias a eso podemos pasar inadvertidos.

-¿pero como?

-pues realmente no recuerdo como, pero fueron pacíficos, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde.

-¿y eso era complicado de decirme?-dije algo decepcionado.

-¿complicado?

-si, Melanie me dijo que era complicado, que no sabía como decírmelo.

-pues es complicado, pero veo que lo tomaste con calma, y creo que ella es la menos indicada para que te lo explicara, antes ella era una de ellos, pero la rescatamos.

-¿Cómo?-tenía interés en eso

-Jeb…-Ian sono algo irritado.

-ah chico, deberías de ir a darte un baño.

-si Jared, te veo en un rato, tengo que ir a ver a Wanda, nos vemos.

-¿puedes ir por tu cuenta o te guío?

-no te preocupes, recuerdo el camino.

-bueno chico, voy a la cocina.

Camine por los pasillos y finalmente llegue al que era mi cuarto, levante el biombo y vi a Melanie dentro sentada en el colchón.

-¿Melanie?-me extrañe al verla llorando.

-Jared, lo siento-se levanto con intenciones de irse.

-no espera, ¿Por qué lloras?-la detuve del brazo.

-las hormonas, no es nada.

-¿las hormonas?

-cosas de mujeres, solo vine por esto -me señalo su bolsa

-¿eso es tuyo?

-si

-¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-este era mi cuarto, y deje esto

-¿era tuyo?

-si, pero ahora es tuyo

-¿y la ropa de quien es?

-de… de Pet… Peter

-ah… no estas sola… - era de esperarse que ella no estuviera sola.

-el hermano de Wanda, solo que el salio hace mucho y me mude a aquí, pero si regresa no se molestara…-ah solo el hermano de la pequeña. No pude evitar sonreír al enterarme… entonces sentí algo extraño, era como si esa conversación ya la hubiera tenido antes.

-wow… ¿eso me lo as dicho antes?

-¿Por qué?

-es que… sentí como esto ya lo hubiera vivido…

-es extraño, pero eso pasa de echo a mi también me paso, ahorita, pero eso es imposible por que acabas de llegar… así que solo es nuestra imaginación.

-si eso debe ser, bueno si no te molesta… solo vine por algo de ropa y me voy, puedes seguir aquí si quieres.

-gracias, pero mejor me voy, no quiero molestarte mas

-tu no molestas, además según me dijeron que Jeb me dejo a tu cargo.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-Ian, ¿hizo mal en contarme?

-no, claro que no, es solo que todavía no hablo con Jeb... bueno mejor me voy, voy a estar en mi cuarto, ya te dije donde, nos vemos luego… estaba a punto de contestarle, pero ella se dio la vuelta.

Entre y me recosté en el colchón a pensar.

-¿Jared?-Melanie me llamó

-¿si? -salí a verla

-¿me puedes acompañar a cultivar algo?

-claro, vamos -se dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente en su cuarto, me espere fuera.- ¿Qué vas a plantar?

-estas flores, me las trajo Jamie la ultima ves que salieron.

-ah… ¿y como se llaman?

-realmente no lo se… pero nosotros le pusimos "flores Mel", se que no es muy original, pero el dice que son como yo…

-¿Por qué?

-ah, creo que fue por que nos conocimos en una noche calurosa de aquí, y estaban floreciendo a pesar de la sequía que había en esos días… eso creo… realmente nunca le pregunte.

-pues realmente son igual de hermosas que tu -ella se sorprendió, pero luego se vio incomoda- lo siento si te incomode.

-no, descuida, solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

-en serio lo siento -trate de enmendarme, pero ella salió corriendo- Melanie, Melanie-le grite, pero ella no respondió, así que regrese al sembradío. Por instinto las plante una por una, eran pocas así que no me llevo mucho tiempo terminar, pero cuando por accidente arranque una algo extraño paso, no se como describirlo, pero tenia mi brazo estirado para arrancar una flor parecida, mas bien la misma, pero eso era todo, no entendía que había sido eso, así que regrese a mi cuarto todavía pensando en lo que había recordado.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Eso sido ya hace 1 día…

-¿Por qué plantaste las flores?-me pregunto Melanie, quien hizo que me sobresltara. Pero no estaba molesta, ni feliz, sería algo así como triste.

-Melanie-me levante lo mas rápido que pude- disculpa, pensé que eso querías, después de todo a eso fuimos, ¿estas molesta?

-no, al contrario te lo agradezco, solo que me sentí mal al dejarte ahí solo, y quiero que me disculpes.

-no te preocupes, vi que están bien.

-bueno, voy a comer algo… nos vemos.

-espera Melanie, yo también voy, digo… ¿puedo acompañarte?

-claro, pero dime Mel, no me acostumbro que me digas Melanie.

-bueno Mel, vamos… -caminamos sin decir nada, pero me intrigaba lo que había dicho Jeb.- Mel, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro.

-Jeb dijo que te habían rescatado de los extraterrestres, ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-¿Jeb te lo dijo?-no parecía molesta.- bueno a decir verdad yo vine aquí por curiosidad y me atraparon… y me rescataron…

-guau… eso suena fantástico, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… si yo venia de haya afuera ¿Cómo es que no soy un extraterrestre?

-bueno, fue igual que a mi… creo que por eso no recuerdas nada.

-pero es que creo haber recordado algo, no se si sea, pero yo trataba de alcanzar una de tus flores, bueno de las flores que tienen tu nombre.

-¿enserio? Eso es bueno… tal vez ahora comiencen a llegar tus recuerdos…

-eso espero, peo eso fue ayer, y no a habido mas

-tienes que ser paciente, son los recuerdos de toda tu vida, no van a llegar así como así.

-si, creo que… -de repente mi cabeza dio vueltas e imágenes llegaron a mi mente…

_-Kim, Kim, tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde y tus papás se enojaran conmigo_

_-amor, otro rato mas… ¿Qué tu no te diviertes? ¿Complace a tu novia si? Otro rato mas…_

_-claro, pero son las 2 de la madrugada...-la tome del brazo y la levante, todo estaba muy calmado para ser estas horas, peor es estos lugares, algo andaba mal, muy mal…_

_-no, déjame, me voy a ir cuando yo quiera…-dijo ella, ya en un estado de ebriedad muy avanzado._

_-voy a llamar a tu casa…-saque mi celular, mientras salía al patio y marque el numero-¿si?-contesto su mamá._

_-discúlpeme señora Esther, pero Kim no quiere regresar a casa, ¿podría hablar con ella?_

_-¿Kim? Oh… claro ponla al teléfono.-regrese a dentro, pero ella ya no estaba…_

_-¿Dónde esta Kim?-pregunte a sus supuestos amigos._

_-se fue con Luna, a su casa._

_-¿Quién demonios en Luna?_

_-vive junto, tranquilo…-fui a buscarla, pero en ninguna casa de al lado tenia luces prendidas, me acerque a una y no se oía ruido, en otra fue exactamente lo mismo, volví a marcar el numero de su casa…_

_-Esther acabo de perder a tu hija…-le dije algo preocupado._

_-no te preocupes, ya aparecerá._

_-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? La perdí…_

_-si, te escuche, este huésped no esta sordo... estoy con ella… pero no puede hablar… esta dormida…_

**Pv. Melanie**

-si, creo que… -Jared se tambaleo un poco y fijo su mirada en la nada.-Mel… acabo de recordar algo, Mel… es algo importante… tengo que encontrarla-dijo muy entusiasmado… espera… ¿a quien?

-¿a quien?-le pregunte apresuradamente, pues algo era obvio, no me recordó a mi.

-a Kim… mi ¿novia?-esa palabra me hirió mas que cuando me dio la bofetada al llegar…

-¿a Kim… tu… tu… novia?-dije con voz algo entrecortada por las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos… últimamente estaba muy sentimental, lo deje ahí y corrí al dormitorio con las dos puertas recargadas en la entrada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**aaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!... independientemente de la idea de ****caro O'shea cullen**** ya tenia planeado esto… y creo que voy a utilizar tu idea… claro si me lo permites…**

**Espero que estén satisfechas con mi Pv. Jared… yo al menos si, pero todavía me falta mas drama ¿no?**

**Y este cap no estuvo tan largo… XD**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 5: -El Rescate-**

**Pv. Ian**

-¿Qué?-pregunte atónito.

-lo que te dije Ian… por favor… solo quiero que siga recordando…-me pidió una Mel bastante destrozada.

-pero… ¿que yo valla con Jared por esa tal Kim?-dije asqueado-¿estas loca? ¿Y eso donde te deja a ti y a tu hijo?

-en primero mi bebe, en segundo Jared y al ultimo yo, mi bebe necesita a su papá, si esa tal Kim me lo trae de vuelta… pues que bien-dijo con mucho sarcasmo, pero todavía seguía igual de triste que hace tiempo.

-piénsalo bien Mel… puede que no recuerde nada, pero ¿y si solo la recuerda a ella?

-ya lo decidí, y entonces decido arriesgarme-grito bastante convencida.

-esta bien, voy con Jeb… haber si te logra convencer de que esto es una estupidez.-salí de mi dormitorio, deje la puerta recargada a un lado, corrí a buscar a Jeb.

-Trudy… ¿has visto a Jeb?

-si, esta en el campo del este-me dijo señalando el pasillo para llagar ahí.

-gracias-volví a correr, cuando llegue el estaba platicando con Andy de yo que se yo.

-Jeb-los interrumpí.

-muchacho… ¿no te enseñaron modales?

-lo siento Jeb, pero es Mel, sigue con la estupidez de que salgamos por la tal Kim.

-¿y que los detiene?

-¿estas de acuerdo en esto?

-ya lo decidimos ¿lo recuerdas?

_**Flash Back**_

-pero es que no se me hace justo-defendía Wanda.

-eso no esta a discusión Wanda, necesitamos ir por Kim para ver si recuerda algo.-discutía Mel.

-Jeb-se quejo Wanda.

-Jared esta bajo el cuidado de Mel, si ella quiere que vallan por Kim, eso no lo discutiré, lo que si discutiré es que pone en peligro a los demás.

-iré personalmente si es necesario-reto Mel.

-eso si que no-le advertí.

-¿entonces?-me reto.

-estamos todos aquí para discutir eso…-le recordé-así que… ¿Quién esta a favor de ir por Kim?-pregunte a todos.-que levanté la mano.

Nadie salvo Mel la levanto, esto le lastimo y salio corriendo del sala, llorando.

-Wanda ve con ella-le pedí.

-¿Qué vemos a hacer?-le pregunte a Jeb

-es mi casa, así que pueden ir por ella, pero no pondrán en peligro a los demás, me duele decirlo, pero es la realidad.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-perfectamente-le respondí

-solo les voy a decir que si es demasiado arriesgado se regresen

-pero Jeb-proteste.

-nada chico, recuerda si hay peligro regresen, siempre y cuando estén seguros de que no los siguen.

-sigo insistiendo que es una estupidez… ¿y si lo volvemos a golpear? Así como en las caricaturas de antes claro.

-¿crees que no lo había pensado? Pues claro que se puede, pero eso no hará que recupere la memoria.

-¿entonces es por el camino fácil?

-así es…

-¿con quienes voy?

-lleva a Wanda, Kyle... no, mejor a Aarón… demonios… Jared me ayudaba con estas cosas.

-ciento no poder ayudar.

-descuida… pero lo mejor es que solo vallan Wanda y tu, así no corremos tanto peligro. (N/A: si no es culpa de Ian que sea tan inútil XD (es broma))

-ok…

Me di la vuelta para salir a organizar la nueva expedición…

-Wanda…-le hable cuando la encontré hablando con Sunny.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-me pregunto.

-es hora…-ella ya sabía a que me refería, se despidió de la chica. La espere más adelante, después ella tomo mi mano y fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, donde estaba Mel.

-¿estas seguro?-me pregunto escéptica.

-pues realmente no, pero si Mel lo quiere así…

-pero ¿y si sufre mas?

-yo le advertí, y ella me dijo que correría el riesgo.

-a mi no me lo dijo-dijo decepcionada.

-seguramente es por que no la entenderías…

-¿y tu si?

-deje que fueran por Pet para tenerte de vuelta-me detuve y la atraje a mí.

-Ian, no estoy de humor-dijo enfadada.

-¿y ahora que hice?

-"deje que fueran por Pet para tenerte de vuelta"-hizo una perfecta imitación de mi.

-oh! Vamos… Wanda…-la abrace.

-¿no se deberían estar yendo?-escuche la voz de Kyle.

-¿Cómo…

-me dijo Jeb…-me interrumpió.- y esperaba alcanzarlos, pero los encuentro aquí haciendo escenitas

-¿y Sunny?-pregunto Wanda evadiendo el tema.

-mmm… ella se quedara cuidando a Mel.

-vamos a Nuevo México… ¿lo sabias?-le pregunte para persuadirlo.

-soportaremos la separación, además… son solo un par de días ¿no?

-eso si Kim no se fue de ahí…-me ayudo Wanda.

-no importa… traeremos a tu prima o tu tía Wanda…-dijo burlón.

-Kyle… sabes que no tengo familia-lo regaño-mira Ian… Kyle me esta molestando-dijo ella resguardando su cara en mi pecho.

-Kyle no molestes a Wanda con eso… de nuevo…

-oh!... no se saben divertir… par de amargados…-dijo dando la vuelta y yendo a donde nosotros estábamos por ir.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte confundido.

-por Jared…-dijo como cosa obvia-¿A dónde mas?

-ok, habla con el, nosotros vamos con Mel.

**Pv. Jared**

-Jared… ¿puedo entrar?-me pregunto alguien.

-claro-dije levantando el biombo.-ah… Kyle… ¿Qué pasa?

-pues Mel acaba de aceptar que vallamos por Kim-dijo sonriendo.

-¿aceptar? ¿No quería?

-no es eso, pero…

-vamonos Kyle-grito alguien mas.

-bueno, es hora de irnos-dijo haciendo ademán para que lo siguiera. Sin pensarlo lo seguí, me detuve delante del cuarto de Mel y toque la puerta.

-Jared… ¿Qué haces? Es hora de irnos-me jalo Wanda.

-pero quiero despedirme de Mel.

-ella se sentía mal y se durmió, no la despiertes.-me dijo en susurro.

-ah-le respondí… eso era extraño, desde que llegue ella estaba muy mal, tenia vómitos, se desmayaba, dormía demasiado, comía tanto que su estomago estaba haciéndose mas grande.

-Wanda…-le llame.

-¿Qué Jared?

-¿Qué tiene Mel?-le pregunte algo preocupado.

-nada…-dijo despreocupada.

-¿nada? Y que son los vómitos, los desmayos, duerme demasiado, come tanto que su estomago estaba haciéndose mas grande.-le dije mas preocupado.

-ah… te refieres a eso…-dijo despreocupada, su voz era algo agitada al igual que la mía, pues estábamos corriendo en medio del desierto a mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué tiene?-me desesperé.

-¿enserio no recuerdas como nacen los bebes?-dijo escéptica.

-¿bebes?-eso si lo recordaba- si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-habíamos dejado de correr y ahora estábamos en una cueva igual de oscura que en la que vivíamos.

-Wanda-le dijo Ian.

-eh… nada…

**Pv. Wanda.**

-Wanda…-me llamo Jared cuando estábamos en la salida de la cueva, y habíamos comenzado a correr.

-¿Qué Jared?-le respondí.

-¿Qué tiene Mel?-me pregunto algo preocupado.

-nada…-¿a que se refería?

-¿nada? Y que son los vómitos, los desmayos, duerme demasiado, come tanto que su estomago estaba haciéndose mas grande.-me dijo mas preocupado.

-ah… te refieres a eso…-le dije despreocupada, realmente me esperaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué tiene?-me insistió.

-¿enserio no recuerdas como nacen los bebes?-pregunte escéptica.

-¿bebes?-pareció pensarlo- si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-ya habíamos llegado a donde guardábamos el Jeep

-Wanda-me reclamo Ian, y me apretó la mano un poco, pues ya estábamos juntos.

-eh… nada…-le dije tratándome de zafar de la pregunta que Jared me había hecho.

Eso no me incumbía a mí, eso era asunto de Mel, mi misión era traer algo de comida y regresar con Kim… arg!!

Por desgracia, acababa de anochecer cuando salimos de la cueva, así que llegaríamos más rápido por _esa_. Subimos al Jeep e Ian lo conducía, así que comenzamos a platicar para no quedarnos dormidos, al parecer Jared se había dormido, pues repentinamente comenzó a decir cosas en sueños, pero no le entendía nada…

**Pv. Jared**

Había recordado que Kim estaba en alguna parte de Nuevo México, Mel me había dicho que no era seguro que ella estuviera todavía ahí, pero también me contó de cómo Kyle había traído de regreso a Jodi, bueno Sunny… así que tenía una gran esperanza de encontrarla.

Subimos al coche que estaba oculto en la cueva, después de unos minutos de estar escuchando la plática entre Ian y Wanda, comencé a cansarme, los ojos me pesaban y después de eso vi todo oscuro.

_-Jared-me grito Mel, si, era ella, pero… no, ya no era Mel, ella ya no estaba en ese cuerpo, una gran ira me invadió al verla ahí, _esa cosa _se había adueñado del cuerpo de ella, sin pensarlo, solo me guiaba solo por mi coraje, levante la mano y la golpee, _esa cosa_ salio volando por el impacto, después de eso esa cosa se levanto y me vio con una mirada que nunca había visto en Mel, ¿miedo? Eso debería de ser…_

-Jared… Jared-escuche algo entre sueños.

-¿Qué?-dije algo somnoliento.

-ya llegamos, es hora de cambiar de coche-dijo Ian.

-ok-me senté en el asiento, ya que me había recostado, me talle los ojos y salí del coche y el sol ya había salido.

-¿quieres algo de comer?-me pregunto Wanda.

-no, no tengo hambre-dije parándome cerca de la luz, todo el desierto se veía maravilloso. Me senté ahí, ¿era un sueño eso? o fue realidad… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la había golpeado? ¿Por qué pensaba que ella ya no era ella? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verla ahí, así? necesitaba hablar con Mel, necesitaba preguntarle. O tal vez Ian o Wanda me lo podrían explicar…

-¿Ian?-hable por primera vez después de un largo rato de silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-¿alguna vez llegue a golpear a Melanie?

-pero… ¿Cómo…?-dijo sorprendido.

-¿entonces si?-le pregunte algo impaciente.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto fastidiado.

-pues… no estoy seguro, pero lo acabo de soñar…-dije algo shockeado.

-si, si la golpeaste… ya… ¿contento?-dijo Wanda molesta.

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-grito- por que… por que… aaahhh!!! Espera que regresemos y le preguntas a ella.-dijo tumbándose en el lugar mas apartado de mi, y viendo hacia otro lugar.

No entendía el por que se su actitud, pero en mi mente comencé a recordar a Mel, su rostro, las pocas sonrisas que le había visto, sus lindo ojos, pero yo tenía a Kim, ella era mi novia y Mel tenía a…

**Pv. Wanda**

-si, si la golpeaste… ya… ¿contento?-le grite molesta, ¿Cómo que de repente recuerda algo? y para variar lo que recuerda no es lo que debería de haber recordado…

-pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido.

-¿Por qué?-dije todavía gritando- por que… por que… aaahhh!!! Espera que regresemos y le preguntas a ella.-no podía decirle, eso era cosa de Mel, aunque yo sufrí el dolor por ella, pero yo no era la que tenía que decirle eso. Me fui al fondo de la cueva y me senté, poco a poco las imágenes de ese día me comenzaron a llegar…

-Wanda…-me llamó con el mismo tono de duda, eso me estaba irritando, aunque no me gustaba sentir eso, el lo hacia poco fácil de controlar.

-¿Qué?-le grite.

-¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?-si que el golpe lo había dejado tonto… yo nunca tuve hermano… no al menos este cuerpo… bueno… ¿Jamie contaba como hermano?

-¿Qué hermano?-le pregunte para cerciorarme.

-Peter… Mel me dijo que hacía tiempo que salio y jamás regreso…

-¿Peter?

-si… Mel me dijo que de el era el cuarto en el que me estoy quedando…-voltee a verlo y el se encogió de hombros, Mel le había dicho que el cuarto que el estaba ocupando era de mi hermano no existente, que se llamaba Peter… pero… ¿para que?

-ah… si-dije fingiendo tristeza, ¿Por qué ella le había dicho eso? cuando regresáramos tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

-¿y?-me pregunto ansioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunte a que se refería.

-¿Qué paso con el?-dijo ansioso.

-pues… lo atraparon ellos-me referí a las almas, ¿Por qué me refería a ellos como a ellos, si yo era una de ellos?

-ah… ¿y Mel y el…? El era algo de Mel…-supuso

-yo… no lo se… deberías de platicar con ella, yo casi no la trate cuando mi hermano estuvo en la cueva.

-¿y lo podemos rescatar a el?-pregunto.

-no, el ya no es el…-dije fingiendo tristeza.

-¿pero que paso?-volvió a preguntar.

-ya Jared, no la molestes… todavía le duele hablar de el…-nos interrumpió Ian, _gracias cariño_ pensé.

-lo siento-dijo tan calmado, ese no era el Jared que conocía, la amnesia lo hacía diferente, de echo ya no me parecía tan atractivo. Ahora era como un extraño.

Después de eso ya no hablamos de nada, solo esperamos a la puesta de sol y salimos a la autopista, manejamos nuevamente toda la noche y en la mañana siguiente ya habíamos llegado a Nuevo México.

-nos dices cuando reconozcas algún lugar ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Ian. El solo asintió con la cabeza.

-creo que este lugar lo eh visto antes-dijo después de 2 horas de manejar. Ian se detuvo y los tres bajamos.

-¿estas seguro? -le pregunte.

-si, en ese parque solía jugar…-dijo señalando un pequeño parque en el que unos cuantos niños estaban jugando.- creo que estoy recordando algo-dijo sonriendo, entonces comenzó a caminar e Ian y yo lo seguimos de cerca, eran como las 9 de la mañana de un sábado, así que casi no había nadie en la calle.-aquí es…-dijo señalando una casa de dos piso color azul cielo, entonces Ian me soltó y puso su mano en el hombro de Jared.

-espera, esperemos a que alguien salga, ven-lo atrajo hacia atrás y el y yo nos sentamos en la acera, mientras Ian fue por el carro, lo estaciono a pocas casas de la que estábamos, nos subimos y esperamos a que alguien saliera o que dieran rastros de vida, y así fue una chica castaña clara y piel blanca salio.

-es ella-dijo Jared- vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta de atrás.

-espérate…-le grito Ian

-¿para que? Ella esta ahí voy a hablar con ella.

-ella ya no es humana, la tenemos que llevar a la cueva-le dijo Ian.

-pero… -dudo.

-pero nada, espera un momento, la vamos a seguir de cerca y la raptamos-le dijo seguro.

-esta bien, pero no le vamos a hacer daño-le advirtió.

-Wanda… ve, tú puedes…

-descuida… -lo interrumpí, me acerque a el y lo bese, después me baje y camine por la acera contraría y le veía de lejos, camine un poco mas a prisa y después entro a una librería, entonces los chicos llegaron detrás de mi.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Ian.

-esta en la librería…-le dije señalando el lugar, mientras me subía.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Jared.

-esperar que salga y la volvemos a seguir, y cuando este en un lugar sola Wanda hará el resto.

-¿yo?-pregunte atónita.

-recuerdas lo que Mel hizo cuando encontraron a Pet…-me dijo.

-ah…

-si, ¿entonces?

-lo haré-dije resignada, después voltee a ver a la librería y ella no había salido, esperamos ahí otro largo tiempo, hasta que mi estomago me pidió algo de comer.- Ian… tengo hambre… ¿ustedes no?-le pregunte.

-yo no linda… ¿Jared?-volteo a verlo.

-si

-voy a traer algo de comer-baje del coche y camine un rato, después encontré por fin un McDonals compre hamburguesas para los tres y refrescos, por suerte nunca habíamos venido a este lugar, así que nadie me reconoció, venia de regreso cuando en el camino Ian se detuvo enfrente de mi, abriendo la puerta.

-rápido sube-me grito, yo me subí lo mas rápido que la comida me lo permitió, por suerte no se desperdicio nada, arranco rápidamente y algunas personas voltearon a ver, pero no parecía nada sospechoso, hasta que voltee a ver a la parte trasera y vi a Jared y tenia en los brazos a Kim… grrr!

-creo que ya no tienes hambre ¿cierto?-le pregunte a el. El solo meneo la cabeza diciendo no.

-yo si, pero espera a que lleguemos a un buen lugar, y nos detenemos.

Condujo por un par de horas, cada hora Ian le decía a Jared que le pusiera somnífero, para que se durmiera mas profundo, entonces a la mitad de la nada nos detuvimos y comimos, después siguió conduciendo, así todo el día, nos deteníamos de vez en cuando a llenar al tanque y si alguien preguntaba por Kim le decíamos que ce había quedado dormida, y a veces Jared se hacía el dormido, lo que me hizo recordar aquella vez en el desierto cuando dos buscadores nos detuvieron.

Esta vez no nos detuvimos en ningún lugar, cada vez que Ian y yo teníamos sueño respirábamos el despertador y nos despertábamos al instante. Ya estaba entumecida pero no queríamos detenernos hasta que estuviéramos seguros.

Justamente antes de amanecer llegamos a la desviación donde entrábamos el desierto, llegamos a la pequeña cueva donde nos cambiaríamos al Jeep. Pero eso sería hasta el anochecer.

-¿Dónde estoy?-escuche una voz, instintivamente voltee a ver a Kim.

-te rescatamos-se apresuro a decir Ian.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, te estaban por secuestrar unos humanos y te trajimos a aquí-le seguí el juego.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte

-Pluma Volátil-dijo algo desorientada.

-Pluma… que lindo nombre… ¿naciste aquí?-seguí la platica.

-si, ¿y tu cual es tu nombre?

-soy Wanderer, y vengo del Origen-le conté con una sonrisa.

-wow… eres la primera alma que conozco que viene del Origen.

-si, me imagine, y ¿Qué hay de tu huésped?-pregunte sentándome junto a ella, era hermosa, pero no tanto como Mel.

-pues… se llamaba Kimberly, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuántos años tiene que entraste a su cuerpo?

-seis, ella tenía 23 años cuando me metieron a su cuerpo.

-ah… ¿entonces tienes…?

-29 años…-dijo ella amablemente

-hola…-dijo Jared entrando al coche.

-¿Jared?-pregunta ella, pero antes de que el respondiera, Ian llego y le puso cloroformo en la cara y se volvió a dormir. Jared se quedo con ella, mientras nosotros bajamos a estirar las piernas.

-¿crees que haya esperanzas de que Kim este todavía viva dentro de ella?-pregunto Ian, mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

-probablemente sea como con Candy, pero espero que si, para que se aclaren las cosas y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-y así será, no te preocupes, ya lo veras-dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Pasamos todo el día así abrazados y juntos, comimos comida enlatada que había guardada. Cuando finalmente anocheció nos fuimos al otro lugar en el Jeep, así hasta que llegamos a donde escondemos el Jeep, después Jared se llevo a Pluma cargando en la espalda, después Ian lo ayudaba de vez en cuando, ella seguía dormida ya que cada vez que se comenzaba a despertar la volvían a dormir.

-llegamos-dije aliviada.

Ellos entraron y yo fui a ver a Mel.

**Pv. Ian**

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo estaba dormido, fuimos a la enfermería y deje a Jared cuidando a Pluma y fui a buscar a Doc, mientras mas rápido sacáramos a Pluma del cuerpo de Kim sería mejor.

-Doc-lo llame desde la entrada de su cuarto.- Doc.-le hable un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Qué cosa Ian?-dijo algo somnoliento cuando salio- ¿Ian? Veo que ya llegaron… ¿novedades?

-llegamos bien, creo que tienes que hacer una operación-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-pregunto fastidiado.

-por que la hemos estado durmiendo todo este tiempo, por favor

-no debieron hacer eso, pero vamos, antes de que le pase algo a la chica.-volvió a entrar y yo camine al consultorio, el llego varios pasos detrás de mi.

-bien, manos a la obra, Ian ya sabes que hacer, dile a Jared que te ayude mientras voy a cubrir todo.

-si, Doc…-camine al escritorio improvisado de Doc y quite las cosas, lo cubrí con una sabana delgada y después espere a que Doc llegara.

-Listo chicos, hagámoslo-dijo Doc al llegar.

-Jared súbela aquí-le señale la camilla improvisada.-el obedeció y la recostó, saque una tira de sin dolor y se la metí en la boca, puse un poco de agua en su boca, solo lo esencial para que se disolviera.- dale vuelta-le dije nuevamente, y el con delicadeza la volteo, Doc encendió la lámpara y todo se ilumino, retire su cabello de la nuca y Doc comenzó con la incisión, la sangre comenzó a salir y el roció con un spray un liquido que detuvo el sangrado, después yo tome el criotanque y lo abrí, cuando me di cuenta Doc ya tenía al alma en la mano, la introdujo en este y siguió con lo suyo, mientras que yo puse en hibernación a Pluma, la deje junto a su cuerpo, cuando Doc termino la pasamos a un catre y Jared se quedo junto a ella.

-¿Cuándo despertara?-me pregunto algo angustiado

-puede que no tarde mucho, pero Candy tardo un poco en despertar, descuida ella despertara-me encontraba en un dilema, por una parte no quería que despertara por que si lo hacía dañaría a Mel, y por otra Jared necesitaba saber de el mismo.

-Ian-me llamó Wanda.

-¿si?-voltee a verla y tenía una cara de tristeza.- ¿Qué paso?-camine rápido a ella y la abrace.

-Mel, esta muy triste-me dijo al oído.

-me imagino.

-quiere irse de la cueva, quiere ir con alguien mas, dice que con Nate o alguien mas estará bien.

_**Flash Back**_

La tensión que teníamos cuando los habíamos visto había desaparecido, Llamas estaba platicando con Wanda, y nosotros platicábamos.

-y… ¿solo tienen a Wanda?-pregunto Nate algo curioso.

-por ahora…-se apresuro a decir Mel.

-valla ya veo-dijo el algo perspicaz. La plática se fue dando y nos habíamos separado en pequeños grupos para charlar, Jared estaba hablando con Nate, y yo estaba con Mel y Brandt, junto con Rob y Blake

-al parecer Rachel se va a quedar con ustedes-dijo Rob algo burlón.

-solo están platicando-la defendió Mel.

-pues no platica así con nadie de nosotros-le respondió.

-eso no dice nada-volvió a decir.

-si, Rob, calma, el echo de que no te haya hecho caso a ti, no tiene que ver con eso ¿verdad?-se metió Blake

-claro que no hermano-dijo algo molesto y se fue con los demás.

-discúlpalo, el siempre es así-dijo con una sonrisa, pero no me gusto la forma en que la vio-soy Blake Jackson linda-le extendió la mano

-Melanie Stydert- la tomo y el levanto la mano y la beso. Pero no quito esa tonta mirada que le daba, eso me hizo enojar

-mmm, mmm -aclare la garganta.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-eso no va a pasar, ella se va a quedar aquí, Mel tendrá a su bebe aquí-dije un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Mel tendrá un bebe?-pregunto Jared sorprendido.

-genial Ian-murmuro Wanda.

Me quede congelado, no sabía que decir, ¿y si le decía que si? ¿Que pasaría? No, no le podía decir nada, no sabía que era lo que quería Mel, no sabía lo que ella necesitaba, teníamos que aclarar esto antes que algo mal suceda.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ash… que Ian… ya metió la pata… pero quien lo manda de andar de chismoso!! Bueno no lo culpo… **

**Sorry no había actualizado por que no tenía idea de donde era Jared, pero al final le puse Nuevo México, pero estaba entre Las Vegas, Texas, por que era obvio que Phoenix no era por que ahí esta la cueva…**

**Aparte de que no eh tenido tiempo por las tareas de la Uni… pero aquí les dejo otro Cáp. **

**Ya saben… alguna duda, un comentario o sugerencia…**

**DEJEN REVIEW PLIS!!!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 6: -Ella Ya No Esta Con Nosotros-**

**Pv. Melanie**

_**Flash Back**_

-Mel -escuche la voz de Wanda al entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué Wanda? -pregunte algo desanimada.

-ya regresamos -dijo algo triste.

-si, ya te vi -le conteste.

-¿Qué te pasa? -se acerco a mí y se recostó junto a mí.

-solo estoy recordando y pensando -le dije con la mirada pérdida, inmersa en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto curiosa.

-¿sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?-ella asintió.- me voy -le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?-hizo pregunta tras pregunta.

-por que Jared regreso con Kim, y ella despertara y… para que te cuento si ya sabes lo que pasara…-dije conteniendo las lagrimas.

-claro que no, ella solo le dirá lo que recuerda eso es todo…-me trato de convencer.

-claro que no, el recordara solo lo que recuerda por ella, ya no hay lugar para mi aquí.

-no digas esas cosas-me animo.

-es la verdad… cualquier lugar seria mejor que este en estas circunstancias, con Nate tal vez… o con quien sea…

-Mel, no empieces de melodramática.

-ya lo decidí, Jamie se queda aquí estará mejor con el tío.

-no, claro que no, de este lugar no sales -me aseguro.

-Wanda ya esta decidido, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

-si puedo, voy a ver a Ian-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Tome mis pocas cosas que tenía, le deje las cartas que había escrito para ella e Ian en el colchón y salí y me despedí de Jamie, el estaba despierto y esperándome, fue difícil dejarlo, pero comprendió que en mi estado no seria bueno ver a Jared con Kim, y le hice prometer que lo trataría igual a pesar de que no recordara nada y que me fuera no era culpa de nadie, solo me iba para que mi bebe no corriera peligro, que en cuanto naciera volvería y para eso faltaban ya cinco meses. Salí de la cueva y Jeb nos esperaba junto con Kyle, Aaron y Brandt.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De eso ya tenía días… ahora estábamos por llegar a Kansas, donde Nate tenía un lugar donde todos vivían.

-¿estas segura Mel? -me pregunto por enésima vez el tío.

-ya te dije que si -le repetí.

-no iré a verte a menudo, pero cuando pueda volver lo haré. -me aseguro.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien.-le asegure.

-espero qua ayas traído las vitaminas-me recordó.

-santo cristo-grite de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kyle algo asustado

-las vitaminas… las tenía Doc

-ah… no te preocupes Mel, te traeré un par de cajas antes de que regresemos a Phoenix.

-gracias Kyle.

-de nada-me respondió volviendo la vista a la carretera.

-bien, creo que casi llegamos.-dijo Aaron, quien era el que manejaba.

-esperemos aquí a Nate-dijo Kyle, mientras tocaba al claxon del auto. Tiempo después salio alguien que reconocí como Rob.

-ahora vuelvo-dijo Kyle saliendo del auto. Camino hasta donde estaba el chico y platicaron un poco, y después regreso al Jeep con nosotros.- vamos Mel -dijo mientras sacaba mi maleta.

-tío-dije volteándolo a ver.- cuida de Jamie por favor

-descuida Mel el estará bien, pero me preocupas tu.

-yo estaré bien, solo serán cinco meses…-le asegure.

-si Jared llega a recordar algo y no te encuentra no te lo va a perdonar-trato de atemorizarme.

-si llega a recordar algo en estos cinco meses, que lo dudo… el comprenderá tío.

-cuídate Mel-dijo abrazándome.

-lo haré… cuida de Jamie.-le dije al oído.

-lo haré-le di un beso en la mejilla y baje del Jeep con ayuda de Brandt.

-adiós Mel-dijo sonriéndome.

-adiós, y por favor ni una palabra de esto por favor-le pedí.

-descuida… total que ni se acuerda-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-ok-dije riéndome también.

-vamos Mel-me llamó Kyle nuevamente.

-si, adiós Aaron, cuando regrese le llevare saludos de aquí a Rachel-dije sonriendo.

-de echo ella quiere regresar, así que en unos días nos volveremos a ver.

-oh… entonces es un hasta luego!-dije sonriendo.

-hasta luego Mel-me devolvió la sonrisa y comencé a caminar a donde Kyle y Rob estaban

-Hola Melanie-me saludo Rob.

-hola Rob-le devolví el saludo.

-Kyle dice que quieres pasar una temporada por aquí, así que te doy la bienvenida, Nate esta de expedición y me dejo a cargo.

-pues gracias, pero no se preocupen por mi, yo puedo trabajar para pagarles el hospedaje.

-no, Kyle me dijo que estabas embarazada, así que el se quedara hasta que Nate regrese y negociara eso con el.

-oh no! Kyle Sunny se preocupara por ti-dije regañándolo.

-ella sabe que te venia a dejar, así que no te preocupes

-no se me hace justo.

-pero no esta en discusión… así que te aguantas o nos regresamos-me advirtió.

-ok, vamos-dije comenzando a caminar.- espera… -dije parándome en seco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kyle.

-¿y los demás?-dije volteando a ver.

-ellos regresaran por mi a esta hora mañana, les dije que se fueran a descansar.

-oh…-dije volviendo a caminar.

-deja los guió, vamos a caminar un poco, así que no creo que te quieras cansar.

-oh bueno… guíeme-hice ademán para que continuara.

-¿siempre es así de entusiasta?-le pregunto a Kyle.

-nop, de seguro son las hormonas.-dijo viéndome y soltó una carcajada.

-oh, espero que así sea, creo que Blake estará feliz de verte-volteo a verme.

-¿Blake?-pregunte sin entender.

-ya lo veras-dijo regresando la vista al camino.

Después de caminar entre los árboles y algunos claros, llegamos al fin a una cueva, la entrada era inmensa, de solo verla me dio miedo, de afuera se veía oscura y más estalactitas le daban un toque más tétrico.

-¿aquí es?-pregunte temerosa.

-así es linda…-dijo Rob.- se que no va a ser lo mismo que en tu casa, pero al menos aquí no nos han encontrado los parásitos.

-wow… y aunque dieran con ella, no entrarían por nada del universo…-dijo Kyle con algo de temor.

-de hecho ya pasó, una vez unos excursionistas vinieron, pero no se atrevieron a entrar-dijo Rob orgulloso.

-¿Rob?-pregunto alguien de adentro.

-Blake, ven hermano-grito este.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el saliendo, tenía los ojos entre abiertos.

-mira-dijo volteando a verme.

-¿Mel?-pregunto sorprendido.

-hola Blake.

-wow… que gran sorpresa -camino a mi y me saludo de beso.

-si, vine a quedarme un tiempo con ustedes.

-esa es otra gran sorpresa-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, entremos, si nos encuentra Nate aquí se molestara.

-buen Mel-dijo Blake dándome su mano para que me apoyara en el.

**Pv. Ian**

-genial Ian -murmuro Wanda.

-espera aquí -dije ignorando la pregunta de Jared.

-si -dijo ella

Corrí hasta nuestro cuarto y cuando entre estaba vació, corrí al cuarto de Jared y tampoco estaba ahí, fui al baño y tampoco, la cocina, los campos de cultivos, regrese al salón de juegos, y nada, revise en la salida y no había nadie, mas que Andy

-¿has visto a Mel?-pregunte agitado.

-no, acabo de llegar, se suponía que Aaron iba a ser guardia pero no estaba cuando llegue.

-gracias-le dije y finalmente volví a regresar al cuarto y no estaba, me senté en la cama para recuperar un poco el aliento y algo crujió debajo de mi. Me levante y eran unos papeles doblados, con nuestros nombres, mío y de Wanda.

Los tome y abrí el que tenía mi nombre.

_Ian _

_Se que te molestaras cuando te enteres de que me fui, pero solo quiero que sepas que estaré bien, estaré con Nate unos meses, solo hasta que el bebe nazca, después regresare con ustedes. No puedo estar ahí, no si Jared llevo a alguien más…tu mejor que nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando…_

_Regresare lo prometo_

_Mel_

Eso era cierto, pero no tenía nada que ver, ella tendría un hijo, y el al menos tenía derecho de ver como crecía el vientre de Mel… salí corriendo de nuevo a donde había dejado a Wanda.

-Wanda -la llame con la respiración agitada.- no esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces se fue?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, toma, te dejo una carta…

**Pv. Wanda**

-si, toma, te dejo una carta…-dijo Ian dándome un pedazo de papel

_Wanda hermana…_

_Para cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos, no te molestes en irme a traer, regresare cuando el bebe haya nacido para que lo o la conozcas, se que es cobarde de mi parte irme en este momento, pero compréndeme, es como si estuvieras dentro de mi y yo no pudiera decirle nada… solo que esta vez es con alguien mas que ninguna de nosotras…_

_Estaré bien, si me fui con Nate… no te preocupes… cuida de Jamie, ya hable con el de esto, y esta de acuerdo en obedecerte._

_Te quiero, Mel._

-Ian, tenemos que ir por ella, aunque no quiera, no sabemos como son Nate y los demás… ¿Qué tal si no la quieren? ¿Y si la lastiman?

-chicos…-escuche la voz tímida de Sunny.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte cuando estaba a nuestro lado.

-fui a su cuarto y no los encontré, pensé que ustedes también habían ido a dejar a Mel-dijo algo aliviada.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto Ian.

-no lo se… solo se que Kyle fue por eso quería quedarme con ustedes, me siento rara sin el.

-¿Qué fue Kyle?-dijo gritando.

-calma Ian…-en ese momento recordé donde estábamos y que no estábamos solos.

-¿Cómo…?-dejo la pregunta inconclusa cuando me vio, y giro su mirada a donde yo veía… Jared.

**Pv. Jared**

-Wanda -escuche llegar a Ian.- no esta.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces se fue?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, toma, te dejo una carta…-ella la tomo y desdoblo el papel, y comenzó a leer.

-Ian, tenemos que ir por ella, aunque no quiera, no sabemos como son Nate y los demás… ¿Qué tal si no la quieren? ¿Y si la lastiman?-dijo preocupada después de leer la carta.

-chicos…-llego Sunny.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Wanda.

-fui a su cuarto y no los encontré, pensé que ustedes también habían ido a dejar a Mel-dijo algo aliviada.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto Ian.

-no lo se… solo se que Kyle fue por eso quería quedarme con ustedes, me siento rara sin el.

-¿Qué fue Kyle?-dijo gritando.

-calma Ian…-en ese momento Wanda volteo a verme, yo me había quedado petrificado cuando escuche que Mel se había ido y que Kyle se la había llevado.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto Ian, pero después volteo a verme, no sabía que hacer, Mel se había ido de aquí… pero… ¿Por qué?

Un quejido me saco de mi ensimismamiento y voltee a ver a Kim, que ya estaba despertando.

-¿Kim?-se acerco Wanda.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto algo confundida.

-estas a salvo…-le aseguro Wanda.

-¿Dónde esta Pluma Volátil?-pregunto confundida.

-ella ya no esta…-le dijo ella.

-menos mal-se tranquilizo.

-Jared…-me llamó Wanda.

-¿Jared?-pregunto ella confundida.

-si soy yo-le dije algo confundido.

-Jared-grito y me abrazo.-que bueno es que estés bien, hice que Pluma te buscara pero en ningún lugar te encontró… ¿Cómo esta Ashton? -dijo separándose de mi.

-¿Ashton?-pregunte confundido.

-déjamelo a mi, ve sal a caminar.-dijo mientras se sentaba en el catre junto a Kim.

Salí de ahí camine por el pasillo oscuro y llegue al salón de los espejos, donde ya estaba algo claro, eso quería decir que ya no era de noche, ya había amanecido, pero algo dentro de mi se sentía extraño…

A pesar de que mi novia había despertado, aun sentía que algo me faltaba, cuando me entere de que Mel se había ido, algo dentro de mi se rompió, no sabría como explicarlo, pero necesitaba ver a Mel, me hacía falta ver su sonrisa, sus verdes ojos, ella hacia que me sintiera mejor aunque no recordara nada, ahora estaba muy abrumado.

Pero ella se había ido, algo que hice, hizo que se fuera, por que si no ¿que otra cosa pudo ser?

-¿Jared? -pregunto Ian a mi espalda

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunte algo triste.

-ella despertó, deberías ir a hablar con ella -dijo serio.

-no me importa lo que haya pasado con mi pasado Ian-le dije molesto.

-¿entonces?-me pregunto algo molesto.

-no lo se, no quiero saber nada que me separe de ella.

-si no vas y hablas con ella, entonces si habrá algo que los separe-dijo riendo.

-no ella-le dije molesto.

-¿entonces de quien?

-de Mel…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Disculpen si este episodio salio algo melodramático, pero no estoy de ánimos para escribir algo feliz, ¡oh depresión…!**

**En unos días subo un fic con la causa de mi depre… pero aun así aquí estoy dejándoles algo con que entretenerse…**

**No se depriman igual que yo… ¿vale?**

**Dejen un review plis****… **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 7: -¿Sueños o Recuerdos?-**

**Pv. Wanda**

Había volteado a ver a Jared, pero el repentino movimiento de Kim hizo que lo demás restara importancia.

-¿Kim?-me acerque a ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto algo confundida.

-estas a salvo…-le asegure

-¿Dónde esta Pluma Volátil?-pregunto confundida.

-ella ya no esta…-la tranquilice.

-menos mal-dijo mas calmada.

-Jared…-lo llamé

-¿Jared?-pregunto ella confundida.

-si soy yo-dijo algo confundido, como saliendo de un ensimismamiento.

-Jared -grito y lo abrazo.- que bueno es que estés bien, hice que Pluma te buscara pero en ningún lugar te encontró… ¿Cómo esta Ashton? -dijo separándose de el.

-¿Ashton? -pregunto confundido. Eso era malo para el, tenía que intervenir ya.

-déjamelo a mi, ve sal a caminar -le dije mientras me sentaba en el catre- Kim ¿estas bien?

-si, me siento bien, ¿Qué le hicieron a Pluma? -pregunto algo curiosa.

-esta en camino al Planeta de las Flores -dije sonriéndole.

-pero… ¿Cómo? -pregunto confundida.

-te la sacamos y la mandamos a otro planeta para que no nos delatara -dije volteando a ver a Ian que iba de salida y Sunny se acerco con nosotras.

-¿así que tu eres Kim no? -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si ¿y tu? -le respondió ella.

-me dicen Sunny -dijo sentándose a mi lado junto a ella.

-ella no quería ir a ese planeta, le gustaba este -dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sorprendida.

-eso, que ella no quería ir a otro planeta y que se quedaría para siempre aquí-dijo volteando a verme.

-pero… ¿tu hablabas con ella?-pregunte escéptica.

-si, ella se sentía mal por haberme alejado de mis seres queridos, pero la mayoría murió y solo tenía a Jared y a Ashton.-dijo volviendo la vista a la nada.

-¿Quién es Ashton?-finalmente pregunte, esperaba que ella sacara el tema y por fortuna lo había hecho.

-es mi primo, el había huido con Jared cuando me atraparon-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-calma, pero no creo que se haya quedado mucho tiempo con el, por que cuando lo conocimos estaba solo-dije agarrando su hombro.

-¿en cerio?-pregunto todavía llorando.

-si, ¿quieres descansar un poco mas?-le pregunte.

-no, tengo hambre -dijo sonrojándose.

-espera aquí, te traeré algo, Sunny cuídala.

-si Wanda.

Salí y camine rápido por los pasillos, ya había amanecido y todo mundo estaba haciendo sus tareas. Llegue a la cocina y Trudy estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

_-Tiempo Antes- _

**Pv. Jared**

-de Mel…- dije sin mas, recordando su rostro y sus lindos ojos.

-¿Mel?-me pregunto atónito.

-si-dije sin más

-¿Cómo?-pregunto, lo voltee a ver y me veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo que como?-pregunte yo, claramente no había entendido la pregunta que me había echo.- no lo se, tengo que pensar -dije caminando de regreso a mi dormitorio.

Me recosté en mi cama y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, bueno al menos los que si recordaba.

La primera vez que vi a Mel, ella estaba feliz de que despertara y después se entristeció a tal grado de llorar cuando le dije que no la recordaba, los golpes que me dio al pensar que le mentía. Cuando regreso me hablo más fríamente que antes, como si de repente me odiara.

El día en el que creí que ella estaba enferma, en la tarde, después de haber terminado con los campos de sembradío que por cierto no necesite ayuda, y cuando la encontré llorando en mí cuarto y la extraña sensación que tenía cuando pensé que ella tenía alguien con ella.

Después la tristeza que sintió por que recordé a mi novia, a Kim… a pesar de que la mayoría le había dicho que no fuera por ella, fuimos y la trajimos, ella quería que recordara algo con Kim aquí.

Pero ella se había ido, ¿Cómo podría preguntarle todas las dudas que tengo?

-¿Jared?-pregunto una áspera voz.

-¿si?-dije volteando a ver y era Ian.

-tienes que hablar con Kim…

-oh si, ¿sigue con Doc?-el asintió con la cabeza, me levante y fui a la pequeña enfermería que tenía este lugar. Ella estaba sentada platicando con Sunny, antes no lo había notado, pero Kim era bonita.- ¡hola! -la salude, ella se me quedo viendo un momento, pero después aparto la mirada.

-creo que los dejo solos-dijo Sunny poniéndose de pie, yo le asentí con la cabeza y ella se fue.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sentándome a un lado de ella

-¿Por qué me rescataste?-pregunto algo triste.

-¿no querías que lo hiciera?-pregunte confundido.

-no si me vas a dejar de nuevo-dijo volteando a ver a otro lado.

-¿de nuevo? Osea que… ¿te eh dejado antes?-pregunte algo preocupado.

-¿enserio no recuerdas nada?-pregunto abriendo los ojos como plato.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-le pregunte asombrado.

-Sunny, dice que no recuerdas nada y que por eso fuiste por mi… ¿es solo por eso?-sus ojos se anidaron con lagrimas.

-no recuerdo nada y creí que tu me podías ayudar en algo -le dije mientras secaba las lagrimas con mis pulgares.

-¿entonces fue solo por eso?-pregunto apartándome las manos de su cara.

-no te entiendo.

-¿ya no me amas?-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos, ella tenía unos ojos azules, pero al mirarlos sentí algo que no había sentido.

-no se… no me acuerdo de nada Kim… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?-dije un poco mas alto pero sin gritar.

-no te preocupes, yo te amo, te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes todo y volveremos a ser felices como antes ¿si?-pregunto tomando una mano entre las suyas. Yo solo le pude asentir con la cabeza y ella sonrió. Levante mi otra mano y la puse en su mejilla.

**Pv. Wanda**

Traía una bandeja de comida, esperaba que Kim le gustaran los panes que aquí hacíamos.

-Kim espero que…-mi voz se fue apagando al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a mi, Jared estaba acariciando la mejilla de Kim y ella lo veía con una mirada calida, eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera, pero ella no tenía la culpa, si no de Jared.- te guste nuestra comida -dije sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me acerque a ella y le puse la bandeja en las manos.

-gracias-dijo ella, Jared le ayudo con la bandeja mientras ella comía uno de los panes.

No sabía que hacer, así que opte por salirme de ahí e ir a descansar.

**Pv Jared**

-¿te gusto?-pregunte cuando termino de comer.

-si, estuvo delicioso-me sonrió.

-eso es bueno, así es la comida de por aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo siento-me disculpe con ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto de ladeando la cabeza, cosa que se me hizo gracioso.

-por haberte traído hasta aquí-dije volteando a otro lado.

-no lo sientas, estoy contigo, puedo soportar cualquier cosa mientras estés a mi lado.

-¿de verdad?-voltee preguntándole escéptico.

-claro.

-gracias-le agradecí honestamente.

-no tienes por que darlas, al contrario yo te agradezco por dejarme estar a tu lado de nuevo -dijo abrazándome con fuerza, yo la abrace con la misma intensidad, sintiendo su calido cuerpo contra el mió, eso me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquilo, y me dio esperanzas de que algún día recordaría mi memoria completamente.

-menos mal que Mel se fue de aquí -escuche una voz femenina en la entrada.

-Sharon, no empieces por favor -le pidió Doc. Me separe de ella y voltee a ver a los recién llegados. Estaba una chica a la que reconocí como la prima de Mel, y Doc, ambos tomados de la mano.

-pero si yo solo digo lo que pienso, y si me disculpas mejor me voy a ayudar a Trudy en la cocina -me envió una mirada hostil, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kim?-pregunto Doc mientras la chica se iba.

-bien-dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-eso es estupendo, en un momento llega Wanda para llevarte a tu dormitorio provisional.

-¿no me voy a quedar con Jared?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el del mismo modo.

-es mi novio-dijo como cosa obvia- apuesto a que tu también duermes con ella-volteo a ver a la entrada donde momentos antes Sharon había estado.

-pero eso es diferente…-comenzó a decir.

-yo me quedo con Jared-interrumpió a Doc y me abrazo con fuerza.

-bien, entonces, Jared ¿te la puedes llevar a tu dormitorio?-pregunto algo molesto.- según recuerdo hay dos colchones ahí ¿no es así?

-si Doc, vamos Kim-la tome del brazo y la ayude a levantarse.

-claro amor-dijo ella. La guié entre los pasillos indicándole como llegar a cada lugar, por si en alguna ocasión no pudiera acompañarla. En el camino la mayoría de las personas con la que nos cruzamos estaban algo molestas, era como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa de algo, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea del por que.

-¿Jared?-me llamó Kim en susurro.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte igual

-¿Por qué nos miran así?-pregunto con una evidente molestia.

-no lo se, yo también me lo preguntaba -dije sinceramente.

Llegamos al dormitorio donde ella se quedaría conmigo, le señale el colchón que ella ocuparía, mientras yo me recosté en el mío, pero hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte

-¿no voy a dormir contigo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-no lo se… si tu quieres

-¿enserio?-pregunto cuando se hincó en el colchón.

-si, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo se supone que eres mi novia ¿no?

-si, eso es-dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-buenas noches…

-buenas noches amor-me dijo ella cuando se recostó en mi pecho.

_Estaba en el parque donde me había quedado de ver con Kim, por fortuna había llegado media hora antes, tenía una semana sin verla así que este día lo esperaba con muchas ansias, así llego la hora y ella no apareció, estuve esperando otro rato mas, pero no llego… _

_Paso otra hora y no llegaba, llego el anochecer y ella no llego… eso me preocupo…_

_Corrí a su casa, llame a la puerta y me abrió la mama de ella._

_-hola Hana, ¿esta Kim?-la salude amablemente._

_-¿no estaba contigo?-pregunto preocupada._

_-eso mismo pensé yo pero nunca llego a la cita._

_-ella me dijo que iría con su… novio…-dijo bajando el volumen de se voz hasta quedarse callada. Se quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, por instinto voltee a ver a donde ella veía, en ese momento, la escena que vi m e dejo perplejo, era Kim, pero de la mano de alguien mas…_

_-¿con tu novio?-pregunte una vez que logre manejar mi ira._

_-no Jared, no es lo que piensas…-dijo ella inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto el chico con el que venía._

_-nada amor…-le contesto a el._

_-¿Cómo que amor?-pregunte con un tono mas de molestia._

_-Jared, yo… mira…_

_-no necesitas explicármelo, lo entiendo… solo una cosa entes… amigo -le hable a el- espero que no te haga lo mismo…-le dije y le di la espalda a ella, sin voltear a verla, dejándola sola, con el._

_Camine por la calle, repentinamente comenzó a llover._

-----

_-Jared, Jared-escuche la voz de Kim después de un largo tiempo de no verla, voltee a verla y venía junto con el chico de la otra vez._

_-¿Kim?-pregunte con una fingida sorpresa._

_-Jared, es bueno verte-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa._

_-si, eso creo-le dije sin mas._

_-ah si, el es Ashton, siento no haberte dicho antes…_

_-no te preocupes, eso ya paso-la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo que no quería escuchar._

_-si, lo se…y lo siento enserio._

_-ok, no te preocupes._

_-bueno, nos tenemos que ir, ¿sigues viviendo donde siempre?-pregunto ansiosa._

_-si… ¿Por qué?-pregunte algo desconfiado._

_-por que en unos meses nos casamos-dijo ella levantando la mano izquierda para enseñarme su anillo.- y quería invitarte a la boda._

_-oh… pues felicidades y si, no me eh cambiado de casa._

_-gracias, entonces nos vemos después _

-----

_-vamonos-le grite por enésima vez._

_-espera, no la podemos dejar, tenemos que regresar por ella._

_-a ella ya la atraparon, no podemos hacer nada… después regresaremos por ella, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos atrapen a nosotros._

_-pero no la puedo dejar, la amo, tu también deberías estar igual que yo, ¿no la amabas?-pregunto histérico._

_-eso… la amaba… tiempo pasado, ahora ya no._

_-Jared, por favor, necesitamos ir por ella._

_-no, entiéndelo… ya no podemos hacer nada._

_-yo si puedo, así que si no me quieres ayudar esta bien, pero yo voy a ir por ella._

_-no lo hagas, no sabes como comportarte, te reconocerían inmediatamente.-lo tome del brazo._

_-déjame en paz-me dio un golpe en la cara, lo solté y el se fue corriendo._

_Después de eso no lo volví a ver, y no me importo que pareciera una rata huyendo de los problemas, pero mi vida era más importante que nada, no iba a terminar como esos parásitos._

-Jared -escuche la voz de Kim entre sueños.

-¿Qué? -pregunte algo somnoliento.

-es de día…

-ah… -comencé a pensar en las cosas que había soñado.- oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunte después de un rato.

-claro…

****

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, esperen a ver que le pregunta Jared a Kim… ¿será un recuerdo lo que soñó Jared o es solo un sueño?**

**Así que se las debo para el otro capitulo…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Recuperando el Amor-_**

**Capitulo 8: - Adaptándome -**

**Pv. Melanie**

Un mes había pasado de mi llegada, Kyle había traído vitaminas para mi y medicamentos para los demás, no es que les faltara, pero el prefería las cosas así.

Nadie mas me había venido a visitar, eso me hacia sentir mal, pero sabía que ellos no se podían arriesgar por mi.

En esta cueva había veintidós personas, de las cuales la mayoría era joven, no había ningún anciano como en las cuevas con nosotros, lo más maravilloso de todo es que había siete niños, obviamente más que nosotros. Pero ahora somos veinticuatro, Aaron se vino con Rachel, ellos me cuidaban de vez en cuando.

Blake se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ofreció su cama mientras iban por otra, bueno mas bien su colchón, pues todos dormían en el mismo lugar, no era como en las cuevas, todos estaban en el mismo lugar, solo había otra cueva donde estaba la cocina, en cuanto al baño y lo demás… todo era al aire libre, a no mucho de ahí pasaba un río, el agua era limpia, cosa que le agradecía a las almas, pues según Nate antes el río no era así.

Los niños se acercaban a mí, gracias a mi bebé, había metido en aprietos a sus papás cuando me preguntaron como había metido al bebé adentro, yo no sabía que contestarles, por lo que Blake les dijo que fueran a preguntarles a sus padres.

_**Flash Back**_

-quisiera que me pudieras contar para saber que decirte para consolarte –dijo Blake triste y abrumado por no saber que hacer, ya que como siempre estaba llorando y el quería tranquilizarme.

-el perdió la memoria –comencé a contarle– un día cuando volvió de una expedición, regreso inconsciente, me contaron que escalo para cortarme una flor, mi flor favorita de hecho, pero el se cayo y cuando despertó ya no me recordó, bueno a nadie…

-lo lamento tanto –dijo mientras seguía secando las lagrimas de mis mejillas.- pero eso no es motivo por que te fueras, aunque no recordase nada tenía derecho al menos de ver como crecía dentro de ti –dijo pensando en lo que me diría.

-eso no es todo, el recordó a su novia –se que quebró la voz, el me atrajo hacia el y yo lo abrace, llore en su pecho hasta que las lagrimas ya no salían, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos ahí, pero si ya casi se ocultaba el sol.

-¿estas mejor? –dijo secándome las ultimas lagrimas, yo le afirme con la cabeza.- vallamos a adentro, ya comenzó a hacer frio, no quiero que ustedes pesquen un resfriado –se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme. Entramos a la cueva que estaba oscura, pero cuando llegamos al fondo las pequeñas lámparas daban un poco de luz para poder acomodarnos, cenamos algo y nos fuimos a dormir, dormía a un lado de mi Rachel y del otro Blake, ya no podía dormir como acostumbraba, gracias a mi pancita, ahora dormía de lado, abrazando a mi bebé.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Me, Me…-me sorprendió Caty, quien corrió a mi lado y me abrazo la pierna, ella era como de tres o cuatro años.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-le pregunte bajando la vista.

-Caty -escuche la pequeña voz de alguien más.- deja a Mel en paz… Mel dile que no sea miedosa y que yo la voy a cuidar -dijo Arthur quien era el hermano mayor de ella, con unos tres años más que ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte riendo ante el gesto de el.

-nu me quiero baña Me -dijo la pequeña, escondiendo la cara en mi falda.

-¿y por que no?-dije sentándome con trabajos en una piedra junto al río.

-po que nu toy sucia -dijo acercándose a mí.

-pero tu papi llega hoy y no querrás que te vea así ¿o si? -dije poniendo mala cara cuando la miraba de arriba-abajo.

-nop, pero nu mi quiero baña -dijo tallándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Caty, de seguro tu mami le dijo a tu hermano que te bañaras, ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo?-dije secándole las lagrimitas que se le habían salido.

-mjm -asintió ella mientras me miraba con sus lindos ojitos.

-bueno voy a decirle a mami que tu la vas a ayudar-dijo el con un gran alivio.

-eres demasiado buena Mel -salte del susto, y voltee a ver.

-¡Blake!-grite emocionada, el se había convertido en mi mejor amigo desde que había llegado a aquí.- que bueno que llegaste -lo abrace contenta.

-wow… me voy a ir mas seguido eh -dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que yo.

-Me, Me… -grito Caty- papi llego…-la vi correr a la gran gruta.

-no soy la única que esta contenta de que hayan regresado -dije sonriéndole.

-si, oye…! ¿Qué tal va el bebe? -pregunto mirando mi pequeña barriguita.

-pues sigue creciendo-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-si, eso parece…

-¿hay noticias de los chicos en Phoenix? –pregunte esperanzada.

-nop, no nos encontramos, pero te aseguró que todo va bien –me dijo con su característico optimismo.

-lo se, solo que…

-tenías las esperanzas de que el recordara algo ¿no?

-no te puedo engañar, ya me conoces perfectamente –le di una media sonrisa.

-sip, por que te conozco se que no estarás tranquila hasta qua vallamos y veas a tu hermano y a los demás ¿no? –yo solo pude afirmarle con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos a que tengas a tu bebé haya en Phoenix?

-sería maravilloso –me puse feliz ante la idea, pero después recordé el motivo de mi ida de ahí, y no pude evitar ponerme triste.

-se que no quieres volver, pero ¿no crees que es injusto para el resto de tu familia no verte en estos días? Digo ¿Cuándo alguien se embaraza estando el mundo como esta? -dijo sin evitar reírse- es como una pequeña esperanza de que algún día todo volverá a ser como antes, o parecido.

-déjame pensarlo, vamos a adentro ¿si? –pregunte desviándome del tema, el hizo gesto y después me contesto.

-bueno, pero solo por que tu me lo pides. –dijo tomándome de la mano, yo sabía que no lo hacia con dobles intenciones, el sabía que no podía corresponderle, y el aceptaba que solo pudiéramos ser amigos.

-Mel te trajimos mas vitaminas –dijo Nate, cuanto estuvimos dentro de la cueva, las familias estaban reunidas, mientras compartían las frituras que habían traído, mire a Penny y John que eran los padres de Caty y Arthur, realmente sentí envidia, pero de la buena, al verlos a todos sobre el colchón compartiendo una gran bolsa, como Arthur cuidaba de su hermanita y como John veía con amor a Penny, desee en ese momento estar cerca de Jared, pero sabía que eso era imposible por el momento.

Sentí como las manos de Blake en mis mejillas y sus pulgares secar mis lagrimas ¿a que hora había comenzado a llorar?

-ven vamos a afuera –dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, caminamos en silencio a la salida, cuando volvimos al rio me ayudo a sentarme en la orilla y metí mis pies, el agua estaba tibia, y al instante sentí que el bebé se movía, salte en mi lugar de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Blake preocupado.- ¿esta fría el agua?

-no, es que mi bebé, se movió –dije conmovida.

-¿puedo? -pregunto poniendo su mano cerca de mi pequeña pansa, pero sin tocarla, hasta que le asentí que si la puso sobre esta y el bebé se volvió a mover.- es sorprendente -dijo fascinado.

-desearía que su papá pudiera presenciar eso.-dije entre sollozos, no lo podía evitar, últimamente lloraba por todo.

-y el si pudiera estaría aquí Mel, te lo aseguro.-dijo mirándome firmemente a los ojos.

-y yo lo se, pero no sabes cuanto lo extraño –dije abrazándolo.

-no se pero me imagino –dijo poniendo su barbilla en mi cabeza, y acaricio mi espalda.

-gracias –le agradecí después de un rato de estar llorando.

-ni lo digas, vamos de nuevo a adentro, esta comenzando a hacer frio, no quiero que Jared me golpee por haberte hecho enfermar.

**Pv. Blake**

Detestaba ver a Mel así, cada día hacia lo que estaba en mis manos para que no sufriera, pero al parecer todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

El saber que Jared había tenido un accidente y que gracias a el ahora Mel estaba con nosotros, me hizo en parte feliz, pero esa felicidad era a costas de ella, por lo que no me quería aprovechar de la situación, si ella lograba estar conmigo lo haría por que lo quisiera y no por que ya no tuviera otra opción.

Ahora no me separaba de ella, ya que como no podía hacer nada de fuerzas, no podía ayudarnos, así que ella cuidaba de los niños y yo lo hacia junto con ella, claro que había ocasiones en las que tenían que ausentarme y para eso estaban las gemelas que ya eran casi adolecentes, ellas también cuidaban de los otros niños, mientras Mel les contaba las historias que Wanda les había contado, y de vez en cuando Llamas también les contaba historias de sus vidas.

Habíamos decidido ir en un mes a Phoenix, solo estaría el ultimo mes de gestación para tener a su hijo haya, y que su hermano, sus familiares y sus amigo lo conocieran antes que nadie.

****

**Se que es muy poquito, pero en dos días subo el próximo capitulo, este es solo como para resolver algunas dudas de lo que va a hacer Mel.**

**El próximo hay mas material para que odien mas a Kimberley…**

**Así como las preguntas que tenía Jared para Kim.**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th HoWe O'ShEa**


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Recuperando El Amor-_**

**Capitulo 9: - Caras Vemos, Corazones No Sabemos -**

**Pv. Wanda**

-¿no se por que no te comportas? Ella esta sola en el mundo, toda su familia se reduce a Jared –me discutió Ian.

-ni tanto, es que tu no viste como miraba a Brandt –dije molesta.

-ella no es así Wanda, la conozco poco pero se que ella no engañaría a Jared, ella la… -se quedo callado ante lo que iba a decir.- quiere –dijo en susurro.

-ves, todo el mundo esta segado por ella, la tal Kimy tiene de inocente lo que yo de… humana –dije después de pensarlo.

-eres la chica de la que me enamore –dijo acercándose a mi.

-no cambies el tema Ian –le dije poniendo mis manos como barrera para que no se acercara.

-es que no se por que no te cae bien –dijo mientras daba de vueltas por nuestra pequeña cueva-dormitorio

-ni yo lo se… pero hay algo en ella que me tiene intranquila, en un momento es la linda Kim y al otro es Kimberley a la que nunca debieron de rescatar, eso es extraño –le dije cayendo de sentón en el colchón.

-solo estas un poco alterada, son los nervios de no ver a Mel…

-eso debe de ser, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí cuando la Kimy escape y valla a contarle a ellos donde estamos –dije histérica en lo ultimo.

-calma, ella no se separa de Jared –dijo con recelo cuando me abrazo, al igual que a mi me molestaba que ella no se separara de Jared, no sabíamos si había tenido algún recuerdo o algo, todo por la tonta de Kimberley.

**Pv. Jared**

Había pasado un mes desde que Mel se fue, no se por que pero sentía un vacio en el pecho, a pesar de que no tenía hambre ni que era por desamor, pues estaba feliz por estar con Kim.

En cuanto a los recuerdos, no había tenido ninguno, aquel sueño que tuve fue solo eso, un sueño.

_**Flash Back**_

-Jared -escuche la voz de Kim entre sueños.

-¿Qué? -pregunte algo somnoliento.

-es de día…

-ah… -comencé a pensar en las cosas que había soñado.- oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunte después de un rato.

-claro…

-¿recuerdas que cuando despertaste me preguntaste por Ashton? –ella afirmo con la cabeza.- y sabes que no me acuerdo de lo que paso ¿verdad? -ella volvió a asentir.- ¿Quién era Ashton? –pregunte viendo detenidamente su reacción.

-¿no te lo conto Wanda? Era mi primo –dijo con un toque de nerviosismo.

-eso no es lo que yo recuerdo… -le dije moviendo la cabeza mientras la veía a los ojos.

-¿recordaste algo? –pregunto sorprendida.

-no me cambies el tema, respóndeme –no pude evitar molestarme, ella suspiro resignada.

-ok, mira… yo no quería que lo recordaras, pero el era mi prometido, pero por que mi madre se empeño a que yo estuviera con alguien… tu sabes de mi nivel… pero nunca lo quise, solo te eh querido a ti, a nadie mas Jared, enserio –dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ella era tan buena como un ángel, me conto algunas anécdotas que habíamos tenido juntos, pero aun así sentía que algo no andaba bien.

**Pv. Kimberley**

Me estaba costando trabajo adaptarme a su modo de vivir aquí, quería salir y entregarme a "ellos" como todos por aquí los nombraban, los recuerdos del primer día en que llegue todavía rondaban por mi cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Kim?-escuche la voz de una pequeña, efectivamente, cuando la mire era apenas como de unos 17 o 18 años.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte algo confundida, pues lo poco que recordaba era que acababa de salir de la librería donde mi madre trabajaba y que iba caminando por la calle cuando unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron y perdí el conocimiento.

-estas a salvo…-dijo la chica

-¿Dónde esta Pluma Volátil?-pregunte por mi amiga.

-ella ya no esta…-lo dijo como si hablara del clima… ¿Cómo que la habían sacado? Algo no andaba bien aquí, así que decidí fingir.

-menos mal –era evidente que tenía que aparentar estar tranquila.

-Jared…-dijo la pequeña… ¿Jared?

-¿Jared?- El que tenía que ver en esto, la última vez que lo había visto era en mi boda.

-si soy yo-se acerco a mi, y me alegre de ver a alguien conocido, así ya no me sentía tan rara con esa enana viéndome.

-Jared –le grite y lo abrace- que bueno es que estés bien, hice que Pluma te buscara pero en ningún lugar te encontró… ¿Cómo esta Ashton? –pregunte por mi esposo.

-¿Ashton? -pregunto confundido

-déjamelo a mi, ve sal a caminar –entonces la pequeña se sentó en el catre. - Kim ¿estas bien?

-si, me siento bien, ¿Qué le hicieron a Pluma? –estaba molesta, pero no quería que algo malo pasara conmigo, tenía la teoría de que si me portaba bien no me lastimarían.

-esta en camino al Planeta de las Flores –dijo tranquilamente ¿Cómo podía?

-pero… ¿Cómo? –fingí sorpresa.

-te la sacamos y la mandamos a otro planeta para que no nos delatara –miro al chico que estaba viéndonos, otra chica se acerco, era mas grande que la pequeña y se veía mas madura que ella.

-¿así que tu eres Kim no? -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si ¿y tu? –le respondí igual.

-me dicen Sunny –se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña en el catre.

-ella no quería ir a ese planeta, le gustaba este –trate de sonar algo triste pero a la vez aliviada, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la enana sorprendida.

-eso, que ella no quería ir a otro planeta y que se quedaría para siempre aquí-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-pero… ¿tu hablabas con ella?-pregunto sorprendida.

-si, ella se sentía mal por haberme alejado de mis seres queridos, pero la mayoría murió y solo tenía a Jared y a Ashton. -recordé como huíamos los tres antes de que me atraparan.

-¿Quién es Ashton?-pregunto curiosa, si Jared no se acordaba de el, menos les iba a decir a ellas, no quería que fueran a traerlo también y que le fueran a hacer daño.

-es mi primo, el había huido con Jared cuando me atraparon-las lagrimas eran verdaderas, quería mantener a salvo a mi esposo.

-calma, pero no creo que se haya quedado mucho tiempo con el, por que cuando lo conocimos estaba solo-trato de consolarme.

-¿en cerio?-pregunte todavía llorando.

-si, ¿quieres descansar un poco mas? –pregunto cuando me controle.

-no, tengo hambre –dije sonrojándome, pues mis tripas sonaron.

-espera aquí, te traeré algo, Sunny cuídala.

-si Wanda.- así que la enana se llamaba Wanda…

-oye… ¿Por qué Jared no recuerda a Ashton? ¿También lo acaban de salvar como a mí? –le pregunte a la chica.

-no, el perdió la memoria, por eso te trajeron a aquí, el quiere recordar algo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que solo me habían utilizado para que el recordara, ¿me habían sacado de un lugar de ensueño en el que había logrado suprimir a mi huésped y me había podido quedar con ellos sin que me molestaran? Solo por que el señorito Jared había perdido la menoría, así que decidí aprovecharme, el sabría como salir de aquí, el sería mi escape.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡hola! –saludo como si nada, era momento de tener mi oportunidad para poder salir de aquí.

-creo que los dejo solos-dijo la chica y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el preocupado, _¿Qué que pasa? Que me quiero ir _pensé

-¿Por qué me rescataste? –dije haciéndome la victima.

-¿no querías que lo hiciera?-_no claro que no_

-no si me vas a dejar de nuevo -dije dramáticamente.

-¿de nuevo? Ósea que… ¿te eh dejado antes?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿enserio no recuerdas nada?-pregunte para comprobar mi historia.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto asombrado.

-Sunny, dice que no recuerdas nada y que por eso fuiste por mi… ¿es solo por eso?-comencé a llorar por segunda vez.

-no recuerdo nada y creí que tu me podías ayudar en algo –dijo tratándome de consolar mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

-¿entonces fue solo por eso?-tome sus manos.

-no te entiendo.

-¿ya no me amas?-seguí con mi cuartada.

-no se… no me acuerdo de nada Kim… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?-era evidente que se había molestado.

-no te preocupes, yo te amo, te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes todo y volveremos a ser felices como antes ¿si?-dije para tranquilizarlo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Por poco se me cae todo en esa ocasión, pero más cuando…

_**Flash Back**_

-Kim espero que… te guste nuestra comida –dijo la enana cuando entro a… ese lugar.

-gracias-le dije mas por compromiso que por gusto, tome uno de esos panes extraños que traían, sabían mal, pero no me podía quejar, no hasta que estuviera lejos de aquí. Con un poco de mala gana me comí todo, la comida es canija.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto Jared cuando termine de comer.

-si, estuvo delicioso-había dicho mentiras, pero esta era la mas grande.

-eso es bueno, así es la comida de por aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo siento -¿Por qué lo sentía por darme algo incomible?

-¿Por qué?-me saque de la duda.

-por haberte traído hasta aquí-dijo triste, ay! Este Jared no me gustaba nadita.

-no lo sientas, estoy contigo, puedo soportar cualquier cosa mientras estés a mi lado. –corrección, esta era la mentira mas grande.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto sorprendido.

-claro.

-gracias

-no tienes por que darlas, al contrario yo te agradezco por dejarme estar a tu lado de nuevo –trate de convencerlo.

-menos mal que Mel se fue de aquí -escuche una mordaz voz en la entrada.

-Sharon, no empieces por favor –le dijo el hombre a su lado.

-pero si yo solo digo lo que pienso, y si me disculpas mejor me voy a ayudar a Trudy en la cocina –antes de irse miro con reproche a Jared, eso me hizo molestar, la única que podía hacerlo sentir mal era yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kim?-pregunto el hombre acercándose a nosotros.

-bien-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-eso es estupendo, en un momento llega Wanda para llevarte a tu dormitorio provisional.

-¿no me voy a quedar con Jared?-pregunte confundida, si tenía que actuar para salvarme tenía que hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el del mismo modo.

-es mi novio… apuesto a que tu también duermes con ella-voltee a ver a la entrada donde la chica se había retirado.

-pero eso es diferente…-comenzó a decir.

-yo me quedo con Jared-eso me hizo sentir infantil, pero es como actuaria en esas circunstancias realmente.

-bien, entonces, Jared ¿te la puedes llevar a tu dormitorio? según recuerdo hay dos colchones ahí ¿no es así? –dijo molesto, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente por mi victoria.

-si Doc, vamos Kim –me extendió la mano.

-claro amor-le dije y el me ayudo a salir de ahí. Me guio entre los pasillos indicándome como llegar a cada lugar, pero era evidente que no le prestaba atención estaba pensando como preguntarle por la entrada. En el camino la mayoría de las personas con la que nos cruzamos estaban algo molestas pero no tenía ni la mínima idea del por que.

-¿Jared?-lo llame bajito para que no nos escucharan.

-¿Qué?-me contesto igual

-¿Por qué nos miran así?-pregunte molesta y nerviosa, ¿lo habían descubierto?

-no lo se, yo también me lo preguntaba, llegamos a su supuesto cuarto y me dijo que el dormiría en uno y yo en el otro, realmente eso era bueno, pero si había pedido quedarme con el, tenía que mantenerme alerta por si algo pasaba.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto

-¿no voy a dormir contigo?-pregunte inocentemente.

-no lo se… si tu quieres

-¿enserio?

-si, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo se supone que eres mi novia ¿no?

-si, eso es-le dije y me acomode a su lado.

-buenas noches…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Bueno el punto es desde ese día eh actuado, el viejo Jeb me desespera con sus ridículas preguntas, odio a los niños, no por algo había preferido a Ashton en lugar de Jared.

-eso debe de ser, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí cuando la Kimy escape y valla a contarle a ellos donde estamos –alcance a escuchar mientras iba al cuarto.

-calma, ella no se separa de Jared –dijo el chico para consolarla.

Bueno si quería escapar, pero eso de contarles a los demás de ellos no era mala idea.

Así me implantarían otra "alma" y podría suprimirla igual que a la ultima y viviría como reina.

****

**Se que me eh tardado muchísimo y entiendo que estén molestas, ya no se me ocurría como seguir la historia, hasta que tuve esta idea…**

**Espero que haya logrado mi cometido de que odien a Kim… **

**Esta será la próxima historia que termine, así que espero que me dejen REVIEWS para decirme como les gustaría que terminara.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th HoWe O'ShEa**


	10. Chapter 10

**_- Recuperando el Amor -_**

**Capitulo 10: - Sorpresas -**

**Pv. Kimberley**

¿Sería tan malo si llego al cuarto y le digo a Jared que _Mel_ esta en peligro? Era obvio que ellos dos tenían su historia… había escuchado las platicas que tenían algunas personas aquí mientras caminaba entre los pasillos.

Sabía que era malo… pero ¿y si sale corriendo de aquí? Así podría salir… ya me había cansado de buscar la salida sin éxito alguno.

-ya llegaron –escuche gritar a alguien, los chicos que habían salido para el reabastecimiento habían regresado, la mayoría de las personas fueron a su encuentro, Jared estaba entre ellos, así que yo también fui.

Estaban descargando unas cajas, los chicos solamente y algunas mujeres, estaban llenando el pasillo, seguí caminado a donde entraban los chicos con las cajas.

-¿A dónde vas? –me sorprendió la voz de la enana.

-quiero ayudar –le dije, tratando de que sonara convincente, pero claro que lo era, las mentiras me salían bien, digo perfectas.

-no te creo –dijo insistente.

-se que puedo ayudarlos –mas que tu… pensé.

-Kim hazte a un lado… -me pidió Jared.

-claro cariño –dije moviéndome de ahí.- ¿puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunte amablemente.

-solo no estorbes –dijo volviéndose a la salida.

-ok… -dije sin mas, pero evidentemente estaba molesta… ¿Cómo podía hablarme así? Voltee a ver a la enana y ella tenía una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella. Camine de nuevo al cuarto ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Al menos ya sabía donde estaba la entrada, tenía que comenzar a idear un plan para poder escapar.

-amor siento haberte hablado así, pero es que…

-no te disculpes Jared –dije molesta.

-Kim no te enojes conmigo –me pidió.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando _Wanda_ me miro con inferioridad? –pregunte comenzando a llorar.

-pero es que…Kim ¿me perdonas? –pregunto abrazándome por atrás.

-Jared sabes que no puedo estar molesta contigo –me voltee a verlo y el se había tranquilizado, lo abrace pensando en que Ashton podría estarme abrazando. Me separe de el y me acosté a su lado, así nos dormimos como siempre. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormido me levante y tome una mochila de lona que había en el cuarto de el. Fui a la cocina y tome barias botellas de agua y algo de comer, con una lámpara me ilumine el camino y finalmente llegue al pasillo lleno de comida, no había ningún lugar por donde pasar, puse la lámpara para que pudiera hacer un camino para pasar, estuve así por un rato y cuando termine volví a tomar la linterna y salí de la cueva, comencé a caminar a donde las huellas de las llantas se dirigían.

Después de una hora de estar caminado, las huellas del coche se esfumaron, como si de repente las hubieran borrado, seguí en línea recta mientras esperaba que el sol saliera para poder ver bien como salir del desierto.

**Pv. Melanie**

El mes se había pasado volando, Blake había conseguido un coche para que fuéramos hasta Arizona y a la cueva, no le habíamos dicho a nadie que íbamos a ir, así que sería una sorpresa para todos.

Mi barriga estaba grande, y mi bebe era muy hiperactivo o hiperactiva… no dejaba de moverse.

Deseaba inmensamente que Jared estuviera aquí y que me viera…

-¿lista? –pregunto Blake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si, vamos –me levante de la piedra en la que estaba, ya me había despedido de todos, aunque los pequeños no querían que me fuera, pero tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de que teníamos a Ashton que era el Doctor aquí, pero yo necesitaba a mi familia en estos momentos.

-si te cansas me dices para que descansemos un poco, ¿ok? –pregunto el mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-si, por ahora estoy bien, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunte algo curiosa.

-es Ashton… quería venir con nosotros para buscar a su esposa… -dijo con pesar.

-¿y por que no?

-me dio su foto… la buscare después de que te deje con tu familia…

-espero que la encuentres… el se ve muy triste.

-si, yo también…

Seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a un claro en el que estaba estacionada una camioneta, voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-no quería que caminaras tanto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿te han dicho que eres genial? –pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-no –dijo sin entender.

-eres genial –lo abrace y mi bebe se movió- el bebe te lo agradece también.

-gracias –le dijo a mi barriguita.- vamos –me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a la camioneta.

Condujo a la carretera y ahí nos tranquilizamos mas, ya habíamos salido del camino para dejar a los demás a salvo.

-¿ya has pensado en como llamar al bebe?

-si es niña la voy a llamar Linda, como mi mamá, aunque ella es una de ellos… pero ella siempre fue buena con nosotros… y si es niño…

-déjame adivino… ¿Cómo tu padre?

-no se… el hizo que nos encontraran los paracitos… y comenzamos a huir… pero a pesar de eso… igualmente el fue bueno con nosotros… tal vez... Trevor Jared… o Jared Trevor… ¿Cómo suena mejor?

- Trevor Jared… Jared Trevor… no se como suena mejor…

-todavía hay tiempo para pensarlo… -me reí ante lo irónico que sonaba

-¿Qué? –pregunto Blake

-es que nunca pensé que dijera eso…

-¿quieres contarme?

-Jared siempre dice que hay tiempo para todo… usualmente yo era menos paciente… supongo que mi bebe me hizo cambiar…

-ahora tienes que cuidar de el…

Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, entre paradas en las gasolineras y algunos lugares para comer, claro con las debidas precauciones llegamos a Phoenix donde pasamos la última noche con la incertidumbre de que despertáramos bien la siguiente día.

**Pv. Wanda**

Ya había pasado cinco días desde que idiota de Kimberley se había escapado… al principio nadie la encontró, hasta que Kyle fue a revisar en la entrada y se dio cuenta de que había hecho un camino para salir, ese mismo día fueron a buscarla, no hace falta decir que sin ningún resultado, ahora estamos a la espera de que los buscadores lleguen y la pelea por sobrevivir comience.

**Pv. Jared**

Kim no aparecía y ya estaba preocupado, yo personalmente había ido con los demás para buscarla, mi pequeño mundo (ya que no lograba recordar todo) se había derrumbado cuando dijeron que si no estaba muerta ya nos estaba entregando a los paracitos como aquí todo mundo les dice.

Jamie se había venido a dormir conmigo desde ese día, me decía que el me vigilaría mientras Mel regresaba.

En cuanto a ella no había sabido nada desde que se fue… y pensaba en ella a cada momento, incluso cuando estaba con Kim

**Pv. Melanie**

-Blake este no es el camino para llegar a la cueva –dije preocupada.

-descuida, por aquí llegamos la otra vez que los encontramos ¿recuerdas? –me tranquilice al escucharlo, pues si bien recordaba no estaban muy lejos.

-pero que… -se quedo callado mientras detenía la camioneta, bajo de esta y yo solo lo seguí con la mirada, se acerco a un pequeño arbusto seco que apenas y daba sombra.- Mel pásame una botella de agua –me dijo desde afuera tome la mía que apenas la había abierto, después regreso al pequeño arbusto y escuche caer el agua, mi curiosidad me gano…

baje y mire a una chica, bueno no tan chica era mas o menos como… bueno mas grande que yo… en cuanto Blake la mojo reacciono, ella le quito la botella y se la termino toda… eso me hizo recordar cuando tío Jeb nos rescato a Wanda y a mi del desierto.

-llevémosla a la cueva… sea humana o no –le pedí, la mujer se había caído al suelo en un profundo sueño, o se había desmayado, no había manera de saberlo.

-tienes razón -con trabajos la cargo.- ábreme tu puerta –dijo con esfuerzo, corrí lo mas rápido que mi enorme barriga me lo permitió y abrí la puerta apartándome para el la pudiera meter.

Hizo espacio para que me sentara junto a ella, regreso a su asiento y volvió a dar marcha a la camioneta.

-pobre mujer… ya estaba exhausta… -dijo Blake después de un tiempo de silencio.

-te aseguro que ya se había resignado… me refiero a que ya estaba esperando a que muriera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendido.

-por que yo… digamos que tire la toalla… pero entonces me encontraron, justo como nosotros a ella ahora.

-wow… no lo sabía… pero no creo que seas ese tipo de persona… -dijo pensativo.

-en ese tiempo tenía a Wanda dentro de mi… yo no podía hacer nada mas que ella no pudiera… -me encogí de hombros.

-cuando creo que no puedes sorprenderme mas… sales con algo así y realmente me sorprendes.

-gracias… -no pude evitar sonrojarme con su elogio.

-espera… -dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

-es la esposa de Ashton… -dijo sorprendido, de igual forma me sorprendí, el se pondría feliz de encontrarla…

-eso es bueno… ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunte curiosa.

-em… no lo recuerdo… -hizo gesto de disculpa.

-bueno… el punto es que esta bien y que pronto se encontrara con su esposo –no pude evitar sentir envidia por ella, tenía un esposo el cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y yo… solo tenía a mi hermano…

Poco a poco la pequeña formación rocosa en la que las cuevas estaban comenzó a hacerse mas grande, al llegar tío Jeb, Kyle, Ian y los demás hombres estaban en la entrada con armas en las manos, me apoye en el asiento para poder sentarme en la ventana y sacar la mitad de mi cuerpo por esta, salude eufóricamente con las manos, cuando me vieron todos se relajaron, dejaron las armas e Ian entro corriendo a la cueva.

-Mel –Kyle fue el primero en saludarme y también me ayudo a salir de la camioneta.

-estoy contenta de verte de nuevo también –le dije con un toque de ironía, pero ciertamente estaba feliz de ver a todos. Salude a los demás y fue entonces que me acorde de Blake- ¿recuerdan a Blake? –lo señale con la mirada y todos lo saludaron, de igual forma había olvidado a la pobre mujer.- ah… ayuden a esta mujer… la encontramos cerca de la carretera principal, esta deshidratada… -voltee a ver a mi tío y el me sonrió, Aaron y Andy fueron los primeros en moverse, abrieron la puerta del carro y saltaron del susto al ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

-nada –dijo Kyle mirando a tío Jeb, que lo miraba igual de sorprendido. Los chicos la sacaron y se la llevaron dentro, y obviamente yo detrás de ellos. Alcance a escuchar a Blake que le decía a Kyle que le dijera donde esconder la camioneta, me sentí mal por dejarlo solo, pero esta mujer necesitaba mas ayuda.

**Pv. Wanda**

-Mel regreso –escuche gritar a Ian, yo estaba con los niños en la cueva mas alejada y cerca de la otra salida, por si teníamos que evacuar, Lily y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y ella me hizo señas para que fuera… corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la entrada y cuando llegue a esta mire que Aaron y Andy traían cargando a Kim, ella estaba desmayada o algo así, y detrás de ella, mi hermana.

-Mel –grite contenta de verla, corrí a abrazarla pero no pude muy bien por su enorme barriga.- te extrañe.

-Wanda… yo también te extrañe! –dijo igual de emocionada.

-mira nomas que barriga… espero que sea una niña… -dije emocionada.

-yo quiero que sea niño… un pequeño igual que su padre… -dijo con cierta a amargura.

-Mel… -escuche gritar a Jamie, de igual forma corrió a abrazarla y ambos lloraron de la alegría. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando el uno a otro, Jamie ya estaba de la misma estatura que ella, después volteo a ver a su barriga.- estas enorme –dijo pasando la mano por esta, en ese momento Mel salto de la sorpresa junto con el.- se esta moviendo –dijo emocionado.- ven Wanda siéntelo –me tomo la mano y la puso enzima de la del pequeño bultito que se había formado.

Que maravillosa era esta especie, capas de dar vida a más seres… esto era más maravilloso que los demás planetas en los que había estado.

-eeh! -salto, como cuando recuerdan algo- quiero ver como esta la mujer que trajimos –Jamie la miro extrañada.

-em… Mel… tienes que saber algo… pero antes siéntate… -le pedí, no quería que con la noticia le pasara algo malo.

-¿Qué Wanda? ¿No puede esperar a que la vea? –pregunto impaciente.

-no Mel, tienes que saberlo… -dije preocupada, entonces comenzó a llorar.

-¿le paso algo a Jared? –pregunto preocupada.

-no Mel tranquilízate… -le pedí, Jamie la estaba abrazando.

-¿entonces? –hablo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-es de Kim… -dije mortificada.

-Wanda no quiero saber de ella… ya bastante estoy sufriendo como para que enjaretes a esa…

-pero Mel… la mujer que rescataron…

-si eso… quiero ir a ver como esta, pero tu no me dejas –dijo molesta.- disculpa es mi estado hace que sea mas sensible.

-por lo mismo que no quiero que te pase nada quiero que te tranquilices… -le volví a pedir.

-bueno habla de una vez…

-que la mujer a la que salvaron es… Kim… -le dije con evidente molestia, ella se tenso al escuchar esto…

-salve a Kim… -dijo pensativa y mirando a la nada. Jamie no dijo nada pero siguió abrazándola. En ese momento me volteo a ver sorprendida y un líquido comenzó a caer de entre sus piernas

-el bebe viene en camino –grito Jamie emocionado.

****

**aaah! El bebe esta por nacer!!!**

**Esperaron mucho para esta actualización pero les aseguro que valió la pena!**

**Como hoy es mi cumpleaños (13/Feb)… les dejo de regalo este capitulo… aunque ustedes me deberían de regalar algo… ah ya se…**

**Aun es mi cumpleaños ¿les puedo pedir una cosa? nn'**

**Déjenme un **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Cuídense... ****Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh Black McCarthy**


	11. Chapter 11

**_- Recuperando el Amor -_**

**Capitulo 11: - A La Espera De Un Milagro -**

**Pv. Melanie**

Estaba emocionada de que mis dos hermanos estuvieran compartiendo este momento, mi bebe estaba contento también de tenerlos cerca, ya que se estaba moviendo.

Pero más que nada estaba orgullosa de haber salvado la vida de esa mujer y aparte de dar vida a uno más.

-eeh! -salte al acordarme de ella.- quiero ver como esta la mujer que trajimos –Jamie me miro raro, pero el no sabía que habíamos traído a una mujer del desierto.

-emm… Mel… tienes que saber algo… pero antes siéntate… -me pidió.

-¿Qué Wanda? ¿No puede esperar a que la vea? –dije impaciente.

-no Mel, tienes que saberlo… -dijo preocupada, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue Jared, a el no lo había visto todavía.

-¿le paso algo a Jared? –pregunte preocupada, sin poder evitar llorar.

-no Mel tranquilízate… -me pidió pero las hormonas no me dejaban, abrace a Jamie y el me abrazo.

-¿entonces? –dije desde el hombro de mi hermano, pero sin dejar de llorar.

-es de Kim… -no se notaba feliz de decírmelo, pero ni yo de escucharlo.

-Wanda no quiero saber de ella… ya bastante estoy sufriendo como para que enjaretes a esa…

-pero Mel… la mujer que rescataron…

-si eso… quiero ir a ver como esta, pero tu no me dejas –dije ahora molesta.- disculpa es mi estado hace que sea mas sensible.

-por lo mismo que no quiero que te pase nada quiero que te tranquilices… -me volvió a pedir.

-bueno habla de una vez…

-que la mujer a la que salvaron es… Kim… _-¿Qué?_ a la única persona ala que le puedo devolver el favor resulta ser ella.

-salve a Kim… -estaba en shock, ¿Cómo podía? _Genial Mel_ –me regañe mentalmente. En ese momento sentí un gran dolor en la panza, pero no dije nada y sentí como el agua caía de mis piernas, voltee a ver a Wanda con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-el bebe viene en camino –escuche gritar a Jamie, pero yo seguía con el dolor en la panza y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en mi bebé.

-Mel –escuche que Blake llegaba, entonces el dolor se volvió más agudo, no pude evitar soltar un grito del dolor.

-ayúdale por favor –escuche la voz de Wanda, pero el dolor no podía dejarme pensar claramente, no escuche respuesta pero sentí como comenzaba a flotar en el aire. En el camino escuche cuchicheos pero no entendía nada.

**Pv. Wanda**

Mel me estaba preocupando, bueno, no sabía como era esto, pero lo poco que sabía era que no gritaban así como ella lo estaba haciendo, no al menos hasta que estuviera por nacer el bebé… me refiero a que no hasta que están encima de la camilla y todo eso… pero que digo esto no es lo mismo que antes… no culpo a Mel por esos recuerdos.

-¿Dónde esta Mel? –escuche la voz de Jared, estaba preocupado, no se realmente por que pero veía mortificación en su mirada.

-ella esta… -y entonces Mel volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –se puso a mi lado en un segundo.

-el bebé esta por nacer –Blake dijo antes que yo, pero no me gustaba nada la forma en como lo miraba.

-pero ¿Por qué esta gritando? –pregunto ignorando a el.

-no lo se… Doc fue a cubrir los agujeros y Candy… -la señale con la mirada, ella estaba con Kim, tratando de hacer algo por ella.

-¿Dónde la encontraron? –pregunto solo volteando a verla.

-la trajimos, al parecer no la cuidaste bien –dijo nuevamente Blake esta vez con rencor en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunto Jared molesto.

-¿sabes que me pasa? Me pasa que eres un…

-bien, comencemos –dijo Doc cuando entro.

-te salvaste –le dijo a Jared.

Entonces Doc le puso en la boca el sin dolor, ya que por lo que entendí no podían esperar a que estuviera dilatada, así que le iban a hacer cesárea. Solo nos dejaron estar a la familia en el "parto" lo que hacia el lugar con nueve personas… la mayoría estaban pegados contra la pared pero Jamie y yo estábamos mas cerca, y estábamos abrazados esperando a que sucediera. Blake estaba junto con ella tomándola de la mano, mientras que Jared estaba junto a nosotros.

Repentinamente mientras Doc cortaba la panza de Mel, Blake volteo a ver a Jared y luego a Mel.

-espera –le dijo a Doc, el se quedo viendo- Jared ¿puedes venir a aquí? No se si yo pueda… -Jared asintió con la cabeza y se puso junto a ella tomándola de la mano también. Doc volvió a su trabajo sin quitar una sonrisa de su cara.

Abrió un poco la piel y saco con cuidado a un lindo bebé, bueno era una pequeña personita llena de algo rojo y blanco.

-es un niño –dijo Candy antes que Doc, Candy tomo al bebé y se lo llevo a limpiar, en la pequeña cueva-hospital se escuchaba el llanto de ese bebito.

-sorpresa –dijo Doc mas para el, pero todos lo alcanzamos a escuchar.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-una niña… -dijo sacando a otro bebito de su panza, ahora me daba cuenta del por que su barriguita estaba grande.

-Jared… -escuche la voz de Mel, era apenas algo bajita- te amo… -me sorprendí al escucharla pero supuse que era por los bebés.

-Mel, Mel… -Jared le hablaba pero ella se había desmayado.

-Wanda, Sharon vengan –grito Candy, nosotros fuimos corriendo y nos dio a los bebés. Yo cargue al pequeñito, ahora mis brazos eran más fuertes y podía aguantar su peso.

-o dios… -dijo ella asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jared preocupado.

-Jared aléjate por favor –le pidió Doc.

-pero que le pasa… -pregunto confundido.

-Jared muévete –le grito Doc.

-no puedo… ella…

-Jared, ven… -Blake lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, pero el se zafo, entonces Jeb, Blake y Jamie lo alejaron.

-Mel, Mel… no me puedes dejar… Mel… no de nuevo… -grito mientras Ian y Kyle entraban para llevárselo, todo el mundo salió, menos Maggie que estaba atenta a lo que pasaba.

**Pv. Jared**

Me había sorprendido que el chico este me dijera que estuviera cerca de Mel, a pesar de que no le caía bien termino confiándomela, mis esperanzas con ella se habían ido al caño cuando supe que había regresado con el, no se por que pero pensé que algo había entre ellos.

-es un niño –dijo Candy, hasta ese momento quite la vista de Mel, y mire al bebé, era tan pequeño, no puedo decir lindo por que estaba cubierto de sangre y algo blanco, pero estaba llorando.

-sorpresa –regrese la vista Doc.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-una niña… -dijo sacando a otro bebé de su interior, esta era una copia exacta de su hermanito.

-Jared… -escuche que Mel me llamaba, voltee a verla y su frente estaba llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor- te amo… -me quede estático al escuchar eso… ella sentía algo por mi, al igual que yo por ella, iba a contestarle cuando de ladeo su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Mel, Mel… -le hablaba pero ella no se despertaba. Repentinamente algunas imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

Estaba besándola, ella me golpeaba y salía corriendo, yo la seguía suplicándole que me esperara, pero ella no me escuchaba, seguía corriendo.

Después otra en la que nuevamente estaba besándola y le dejaba para regresar a traer algo.

Otra mas que me provoco un gran dolor… en ella nos despedíamos, ella tenía que irse… yo no la había logrado convencer de que fuéramos los tres, me hace prometer que cuidaría de Jamie y yo le digo que la encontrare donde sea que se esconda… era algo doloroso, pero me dolía que ella se alejara de mi. Cuando mi mente regreso a la habitación, Candy estaba frente a mi revisándola.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mas que preocupado.

-Jared aléjate por favor –me pidió Doc.

-pero que le pasa… -estaba confundido, no sabía que había pasado, pero algo había recordado, yo la amaba y ellos querían que me separara de ella.

-Jared muévete –me grito Doc, pero yo no sabía que hacer.

-no puedo… ella… -no podía formular algo coherente.

-Jared, ven… -no me quería alejar de ella.

-Mel, Mel… no me puedes dejar… Mel… no de nuevo… -le pedí, pero ella no reaccionaba, no despertaba, sentía la desesperación en mi voz.

-calma Jared, ella estará bien, ella es fuerte… tal vez solo esta cansada.

-no Jeb, recordé algo… recordé que la amo…

-chico… no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar… -mire a donde me habían llevado, era el salón de los espejos, ahí estaba casi todo el mundo, pero me sentí pésimo cuando mire a Jamie sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

-Jamie –le hable mientras me sentaba a su lado, escuche unos leves sollozos- ella va a estar bien… -trate de convencernos a ambos.

-lo se… pero estoy contento de que la hayas recordado… -levanto su cara y los ríos de lagrimas habían limpiado parte de su mejilla.

-solo recordé algunas partes… -me disculpe.

-eso es suficiente para ella…

-¿me puedes disculpara por no recordar antes?

-lo importante es que recordaste…

**Pv. Melanie**

Había escuchado que dentro de mí había dos criaturitas hermosas, sus llantos llenaban el lugar, pero mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, no tenía idea de que me pasaba, no me sentía con fuerzas tampoco.

¿Así era como se sentía morir? Ya no le tenía miedo, pero si estaba preocupada por mis bebés.

Jared… sería un milagro que el recuperaría tarde o temprano la memoria, el se podía encargar de ellos junto con Kim, aunque no la conocí, ella lo ama y será lo mismo con nuestros hijos…

Jamie… el también me preocupaba, a pesar de que ya era demasiado grande, aun le hacía falta un tiempo para que fuera adulto, el sería mi niño para siempre.

Siempre… eso ya no se aplicaba para mi… ya no había vida después de esto… Jamie, Jared, Linda, Trevor… mi pequeña familia tenían que sobresalir sin mi, a pesar de que yo sola había sacado a adelante a mi hermano, ahora ellos tenían que vérselas sin mi…

Pero no quería irme sin decírselo a el por ultima vez.

-Jared… -abrí los ojos, esperando a que el me mirara- te amo… -le dije con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, ahora podía morir en paz.

Wanda, Ian, Kyle, Maggie, Sharon, Doc, Jeb… siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Pero mi pequeña familia era mi vida, y por ellos estaba muriendo…

****

**wwwaaaa! ****No se ustedes pero yo termine de escribir este capitulo llorando!**

**Se supone que tengo que estar haciendo el trabajo de Contabilidad, que es para el lunes, pero en cambio estoy escribiendo capitulo para que no enojen conmigo…**

**Aunque probablemente ya estén enojados…**

**Déjenme un review y diganme que les pareció este pequeño capitulo…**

**Ahora si me voy… tengo que hacer el trabajo… **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh HoWe O'ShEa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Siento actualizar hasta ahora, pero creo que cada vez que me va mal en contabilidad es cuando escribo un cachito de esta historia… si, la semana pasada tuve el examen de contabilidad y lo reprobé… hizo una repetición del examen, pero el desgraciado me puso el pie (en sentido figurado) para que no lo pasara de nuevo, y finalmente el viernes hizo examen teórico y no creo pasarlo, así que de repente las ideas llegaron a mi…. **

**Así que después de unas semanitas de esperar aquí les dejo lo que paso… se van a marear un poco por los repentinos cambios de punto de vista, pero les va a gustar…**

_**Enjoy!**_

__

**_- Recuperando el Amor -_**

**Capitulo 12: - Esperanzas -**

_**-----**_**Pv. Wanda **_**-----**_

Me sorprendí cuando Jared le grito a Mel, eso solo quería decir una cosa… el había recordado algo.

Doc estaba limpiando a Mel y cerrando la incisión que le había hecho mientras que Candy trataba de despertarla, todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta frente a mí, Candy estaba desesperada por que ella no despertaba. Doc por que no podía terminar de limpiarla.

-no despierta… pero su corazón sigue latiendo –grito Candy desesperada.

-usa el despertador mujer –Doc la regaño, a ella no le pareció la forma en que lo dijo, pero sabía que quería salvar a Mel, por que corrió a el estante en el que ahora guardábamos las medicinas y regreso con un frasquito de este, roseo su cara pero no pasaba nada, se veía como ella estaba desesperada, seguía rociando en su cara, pero nada pasaba, cuando se termino el frasco fue cuando comencé a sentirme mal.

-no despierta –la desesperación se dejaba notar en su voz, Doc le iba a responder pero ella lo interrumpió.- si ya use el despertador y no pasa nada…

-¿crees que haya caído en coma? –pregunto Doc llegando a un lado de Candy, el comenzó a revisar su pulso y entonces los bebes comenzaron a llorar de nuevo, no sabía que hacer, así que solo trataba de imitar a lo que Sharon asía. Lo agite con cuidado y asía un sonido tranquilizador.

-deben de tener hambre –dijo Candy mientras caminaba a donde yo estaba.- Ian –grito ella y el apareció.- dile a Trudy o a Luci que preparen las mamilas… -fue lo único que dijo y el salió corriendo, no sin antes voltear a verme, trate de no parecer preocupada pero al parecer no lo convencí, por que el también se preocupo.

_**-----**_**Pv. Ian **_**----- **_

La mirada de Wanda me decía que algo no andaba bien, aunque estuviera sonriéndome. Salí corriendo y encontré a las dos mujeres que estaban en el salón de los espejos.

-Trudy, Luci, Candy me dijo que prepararan las mamilas –les dije con la respiración algo agitada, ya que había corrido asta ahí.

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto Trudy.

-no se… ella seguía dormida… pero los bebes tienen hambre…

-¿los bebes? ¿Ósea que fueron dos? –volvió a preguntar.

-si… ¿Qué no se los dijeron?

-yo acabo de llegar… -dijo desentendida- bueno vamos –jalo a Luci del brazo y las dos mujeres salieron de ahí rumbo a la cocina.

_**-----**_**Pv. Wanda **_**-----**_

Después de un rato regreso Ian con las mamilas, cosa que me causo risa, pero la deje pasar, le dio una a Sharon y otra a mi, yo la tome y mire como lo hacia ella, le di la mamila al pequeño bebé y este comenzó a comer… era sorprendente como tan pequeñito y ya sabía que hacer.

-te ves hermosa así –Ian me susurro al oído.

-no es el momento para esto… -le reclame.

-lo siento… -se disculpo y volvió a salir.

-Jeb no despierta… -le dijo Doc al tío de Mel cuando entro.

-¿pero esta viva? –pregunto preocupado.

-si… y los bebés están bien -intervino Candy, entonces Jeb volteo a verme y a Sharon y después a los pequeños, a los cuales vio con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Jeb.

-ya intentamos con el despertador… el agua en la cara… y todo lo que se nos ocurrió… ya no hay alcohol para ponérselo y que reaccione… -dijo nuevamente Candy.

-calma Candy -Maggie intervino.

-¿entonces solo queda esperar? –pregunto Jeb confundido.

-supongo que si… -dijo Doc con frustración.- es que… -se quedo pensativo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jab impaciente.

-Mel esta en coma… no va a despertar pronto… no a menos que ella quiera… -dijo volteándola a ver, e instintivamente también voltee a ver a ella.

_**-----**_**Pv. Jared **_**-----**_

La impaciencia me estaba matando, me levante y fui a ver a Mel, no me podía estar tranquilo hasta que la viera, hablara con ella o algo… entre con cuidado y estaba escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo… al parecer Jeb había entrado poco antes que yo me pusiera en la entrada.

-Jeb no despierta… -escuche la voz de Doc.

-¿pero esta viva? –pregunto Jeb preocupado.

-si… y los bebés están bien –eso me tranquilizo, Mel solo estaba durmiendo como había dicho Ian, y sus bebes también.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunto Jeb.

-ya intentamos con el despertador… el agua en la cara… y todo lo que se nos ocurrió… ya no hay alcohol para ponérselo y que reaccione… -se escuchaba como Candy comenzaba a desesperarse.

-calma Candy –reconocí la voz de Maggie.

-¿entonces solo queda esperar? –volvió a preguntar Jeb.

-supongo que si… es que… -se quedo callado de repente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jeb, y yo hubiera preguntado igual de impaciente.

-Mel esta en coma… no va a despertar pronto… no a menos que ella quiera… -eso casi me destroza por dentro, ella no despertaría hasta que quisiera. Me levante y entre con cuidado a la cueva y todos se me quedaron viendo.

-solo quiero verla… -me excuse mientras caminaba a donde ella estaba acostada. No me gusto que todos se me quedaran viendo, pero tenía que estar con ella.

_**----- **_**Pv. Wanda **_**-----**_

Ver entrar a Jared me hizo sentir esperanza, tal vez si el hablaba con ella reaccionaria. Todos volvimos a hacer lo que estábamos asiendo mientras dejábamos a él solo con ella, nosotras nos salimos con los bebés, pero Trudy me lo quito cuando lo vio, me fui preocupando por los bebés mientras pasaban de manos en manos.

_**----- **_**Pv. Jared** _**-----**_

-Mel… por favor… no me dejes… -le suplique mientras me sentaba junto al catre en el que la habían cambiado, pero entonces otra interrogante me surgió. Por suerte en ese momento entro Sharon… no era mi mejor opción, pero necesitaba preguntarle, si no a ella a alguien mas…

-escuche que si le hablabas a alguien en coma puede que te escuche –dijo sentándose del otro lado del catre.

-¿enserio? –pregunte perplejo.

-¿sabes algo? -pregunto después de afirmar con la cabeza, a lo cual yo negué.- me gustabas mas cuando no perdías la memoria… no me mal entiendas… me refiero a que con la amnesia perdiste algo mas que la memoria… no se ni como decírtelo…

-ok… no te preocupes… recordé algo… pero tengo una duda… y no se por que pero siento que no debería de preguntártelo a ti… -reí con ironía.

-¿tu subconsciente te dice que no confíes en mi? –rió igual.

-supongo… -me encogí de hombros.

-pregúntalo… después cuando recuerdes todo… volveré a ser la misma Sharon… ¿ok? –siguió riéndose.

-los bebés de Mel… ¿son míos? -pregunte con trabajos, pues algo me decía que ella se iba a enojar. Ella abrió los ojos como plato y después suspiro volteando a ver a Mel.

-sabía que preguntarías eso… pero nunca me espere que fuera yo la que te la contestaría… pero si… solo te puedo decir que estabas como loco cuando te enteraste… no puedo negar que me dieron envidia… digo… si –ya se había emocionado con el relato, a lo cual solo le sonreí.

-gracias… -le dije con sinceridad.

-solo trata de recordar algo… no quiero perder a mi prima… y créeme creo que tienes razón… -dijo con nostalgia.

-¿sobre que?

-sobre que soy una egoísta… pero solo lo voy a decir esta vez… -volvió a decir amenazante.

-no recuerdo que yo te haya dicho algo parecido, pero cuando me acuerde… recordare eso… -le asegure.

_**----- **_**Pv. Wanda **_**-----**_

Ya habían pasado tres días… habíamos logrado mantener a Mel hidratada, pero tal como había pasado con el cuerpo de Jodi, no podíamos alimentarla… y ahora estábamos discutiendo eso.

-pero es que si entro en ella y hago se desaparezca… ¿Qué pasara con los niños después? No pueden crecer sin una madre.

-pero tampoco podemos esperar a que despierte… o en todo caso… muera –dijo Doc algo molesto al final.

-en todo caso es decisión de Jared… el es el padre de los niños después de todo… -interrumpió Jeb.

-¿yo? –pregunto Jared sorprendido, no de que el fuera el padre, si no de que tuviera la responsabilidad.

_**----- **_**Pv. Jared **_**-----**_

Todos estaban discutiendo del que hacer con Mel, yo solo quería que despertara para que le dijera que la amaba con todo mi corazón, pero ella no lo hacia…

-en todo caso es decisión de Jared… el es el padre de los niños después de todo… -interrumpió Jeb y entonces todo el mundo volteo a verme.

-¿yo? –pregunte con nerviosismo, el que todo recayera en mis hombros, no podía soportar la presión, pero tenía que decidirme.

Por una parte si permitía que metieran a Wanda en el cuerpo de Mel, podía haber la posibilidad de que la recuperara, pero si no… la perdería… para siempre y solo estaría su cuerpo, pero ella ya no sería mi Mel…

Por otro lado, si la dejaba que ella despertara por si sola… Doc me había dicho que tardaría tiempo… y no había manera de cómo recuperarla…

En cualquiera de los dos casos… terminaría perdiendo al amor de mi vida…

¿Cuál debería elegir?

****

**Aaaaah! Sorry por volverlas a dejar en ascuas… pero… juro que el próximo capitulo termino la historia para que ya descansen de tanto suspenso… **

**Ya lo estoy escribiendo, pero espérenlo para la otra semana…**

**Ah por cierto… si no entendieron cuando Sharon le dijo a Jared que tenía razón que ella era una egoísta y todo eso… lean -El Regreso- es un one-shot que subí en estos días… se relaciona mas o menos con esto… revisen en mis historias la principio esta….**

**Sin más… me voy por que tengo que ir a la fiesta de mi abuela y sigo aquí sin arreglarme…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh HoWe O'ShEa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Omg… siento decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo… **

**No se me enojen… pero la verdad me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar este fic… y es mejor que todo termine con una ruptura limpia… **

**Y digo… tampoco a mi cerebro se le ocurrieron mas ideas para alargarlo mas… así que sin mas… aquí les dejo el capitulo 13!**

**Adoro el 13… es mi numero de la suerte… nací un 13, vivo en un 13, tengo 113 historias en mis favoritas, tengo 13 historias hasta ahora! Así que ese numero es muy significativo para mí… **

**Pero no vengo a hablarles de eso… disfruten este ultimo capitulo! No les prometo que no va a haber drama…**

__

**_- Recuperando el Amor -_**

**Capitulo 13: - El Tiempo Es Sabio -**

_**-----**_** Pv. Wanda **_**-----**_

_**Flash Back**_

-¿yo? –pregunto Jared sorprendido, no de que el fuera el padre, si no de que tuviera la responsabilidad.

-si Jared, nosotros no podemos decidir, tal cual la ultima vez… -dijo Jeb desanimado.

-esta bien… -se quedo pensativo un momento y se levanto, camino a donde Mel estaba recostada.- sabes que pase lo que pase te seguiré amando, por el resto de mi vida… pero enserio Mel, necesito que regreses… -la beso suavemente en los labios y después levanto la mirada a nosotros.

-Wanda confió en ti –me dijo con los ojos llorosos. Yo trate de reconfortarlo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no podía sonreír, estaba preocupada por el futuro de mi hermana, no quería ser la causante de que Jared la perdiera, y sus hijos terminaran sin madre, a pesar de que podía hacerme pasar como ella, pero eso era diferente, yo no era Mel, nunca lo sería…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que había entrado al cuerpo de Mel…

Y las cosas seguían más o menos igual…

Digo en tres años, estando en las condiciones en las que estábamos era demasiado…

Kim nos había contado el por que de su actitud y al parecer todo fue por que no confiaba en nosotros… tenía tanto tiempo de vivir conscientemente en el mundo normal que este le era insuficiente. Pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras -como Mel diría- cuando Blake le conto de Ashton, el supuesto primo de ella… ya sabía que por algo no confiaba en ella…

Blake… ese chico que estaba enamorado de Mel… el había desistido de ese amor imposible y por azares del destino termino enamorándose de Lily… ahora ellos están en la gran gruta haya en Kansas… tal como Nate había dicho… "A veces comercializamos entre nosotros".

Jared todavía no recuperaba completamente la memoria, pero ahora sabía distinguir entre un sueño y un recuerdo, poco a poco iba reconstruyendo su pasado, pero sobre todo sabía cual era su presente y su futuro…

Jamie había crecido bastante… ahora el tenía 18 años, tal como el quería… había aprendido muchas cosas de Jared, parecía que el era su hijo… se había cortado el cabello y ahora lo traía corto, cosa que me hacia verlo extraño… aparte de que las facciones de niño habían desaparecido, ahora eran mas duras pero para el siempre sería como mi hermanito, a pesar de que el era mucho mas alto que yo… hacia apenas unos meses que el había traído a Danny una chica de Russel, fue curioso por que de igual manera que había pasado con Mel y Jared, ellos se conocieron pensando que el otro era un paracito…

-mami! –escuche las voces de los dos pequeñitos gritar al mismo tiempo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, instintivamente voltee a verlos…

Ellos eran igualitos a sus padres… Trevor era el más precavido y el más ágil tal como Mel, había sacado sus ojos… mientras que Melinda -combinar los nombres fue idea de Jamie- era la más aguerrida y tenaz, en pocas palabras como su padre, ella había sacado los cálidos ojos color miel de el.

-mami -grito el pequeño- Magie guito… -llego asiendo puchero.

-yo de pegue… -dijo la pequeña. Los pequeños se sabían todos los corredores, solo no iban solos al baño, ahí siempre iban acompañados de alguien.

-¿Por qué te grito amor? -pregunto Mel cargando a el pequeño.

-po que no quedia come e pan dudo… -cruzo sus pequeños brazos.

-¿y tu traviesa por que le pegaste? –le pregunto cargándola con la otra mano y sentándola en su regazo.

-po que guito a mi manito… -dijo molesta.

-no debes de hacer eso, ella es tu tía -miro a la pequeña- pero ella no debió gritarte -paso la vista a el niño- vamos a arreglar esto… -se levanto con los niños.

-¿Wanda vienes? –me pregunto.

-no, esperare un poco mas…

_**----- **_**Pv. Melanie **_**-----**_

Ya habían pasado tres años desde el maravilloso día en el que nacieron mis lindos y hermosos hijos, de igual manera ya habían pasado tres años en los que supuestamente había caído en coma…

_**Flash Back**_

Era todo oscuro aquí, no podía moverme, pensé que estar muerta sería diferente, pero esto no le lo esperaba, a menos que no estuviera muerta, pero si no era así… ¿Por qué no despertaba?

-_Mel... –_escuche mi propia voz, en mi mente

_-¿Quién es?_ –pregunte asustada.

-_soy Wanda…_ -escuchar eso me reconforto- Mel, todo mundo esta preocupado por ti…

-_y yo por ellos_ –le conteste.

-_¿Por qué no despiertas?_ –pregunto confundida.

-_no lo se… no puedo…_ -en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron y pasaron por todo el lugar hasta encontrar a Jared.

-ella esta bien… -le dijo a el, no te como su cara cambiaba y volvía a tener la misma sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

-_no entiendo nada…_ -le dije a Wanda confundida.

-_tuvieron que mentarme en ti… no despertabas… como Jodi… así que Jared me confió a ti…_ -entonces los recuerdos de ella pasaron a mi, el me había besado y me había dicho que me amaba.

-_dile que yo también lo amo…_ -le pedí.

-dice Mel que también te ama… -le dijo a el, y note como comenzaban a salir lagrimas silenciosas de sus ojos, eso me partió el corazón, quería levantarme para abrazarlo, pero ya no controlaba mi cuerpo.

-_quiero ver a mis hijos y a Jamie…_ -nuevamente le pedí.

-¿y si mejor me sacan de aquí y después los vez?, ahora ya sabes que no estas muerta –dijo contestándome a la interrogante que tanto me hacía.

-no quiero esperar ni un minuto mas… -hice berrinche.

-Mel quiere que me saquen para poder ver a sus hijos con sus propios ojos… -mintió, entonces llego a mi el recuerdo de lo que paso un año atrás que fue casi lo mismo.

-Wanda… Mel no diría eso… y lo sabes… -le dijo Jeb.

-se que extrañas tu cuerpo… pero primero necesitas comer algo por ella, recuperar fuerzas… -vino Doc con una charola con comida, Wanda noto el hambre que mi cuerpo tenía así que comenzó a deberá todo como en aquella primera vez.

Después de unos minutos ya se había terminado todo.

-¿ya me pueden sacar de este cuerpo? –note como hacia un gesto.

_-oye…_ -me queje.

_-no te quejes… mira como esta Jared… parece como si quisiera correr a abrazarte… pero se detiene por que yo estoy aquí… oye… ¿no habrá recordado eso?_

-_quiero ver a mis hijos, a Jamie y abrazarlo a el…_ -dije sin poder evitar ponerme nostálgica.

-_otra razón para sacarme de aquí…_

-_Wanda no comencemos de nuevo… _-le pedí.

-no podemos estar jugando con eso… -dijo Doc seriamente.

_-ves _–le dije a ella.

-¿estas segura de que despertara pronto? –pregunto desconfiado.

_-¿Qué dices Mel? ¿Puedes hacerlo?_ –note como me retaba.

-_Wanda no estoy tan segura…_ -dije preocupada.

-dice que esta segura –volvió a mentir.

_-oyee… _

-_se que podrás… yo confió en ti… además es por esos tres hombres, Trevor, Jamie y sobretodo Jared y la pequeña mujercita, Melinda…_ -el recuerdo de mi hijo en sus brazos me inundo y como Sharon tenía a la pequeña, me deseo querer hacerlo.

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Blake nos dijo que nombres querías ponerles, no soporto que le dijeran solamente el bebé y la bebé de Mel… _

-_Trevor Jared…_ -le corregí- _¿Por qué Melinda?_ –pregunte confundida.

-_Jamie quiso… bueno Jared quería ponerle Linda Melanie… pero a Jamie se le ocurrió combinar los nombres… la verdad me gusta_

_-si, a mi también…-_dije con nostalgia.

-bueno hagámoslo entonces –dijo Wanda mas animada. Doc camino a nosotras y le extendió el sin dolor a Wanda, ella lo tomo y lo puso en la boca, después bebió algo de agua.- lista –entonces Doc roció algo en la cara y perdimos la inconsciencia.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cuando desperté, Jared me tomo por sorpresa, me había sentado y el me beso eufóricamente, entonces el calor de su beso me hizo sentir eso que solo el sabía hacerme sentir, Jamie entro con la pequeña Mel en brazos y Sharon con el pequeño Trevor.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida… ahora mi pequeña familia me tendría, seriamos una pequeña gran familia…

-mami! –gritaron mis pequeños hijos al mismo tiempo.

-mami -grito Trevor - Magie guito… -hizo un puchero que me saco una snrisa.

-yo de pegue… -dijo Melinda enojada.

-¿Por qué te grito amor? –cargue a Trevor primero, pues tenía los ojos cristalizados, como si quisiese llorar.

-po que no quedia come e pan dudo… -cruzo sus pequeños bracitos enfrente de el.

-¿y tu traviesa por que le pegaste? –le pregunte a mi hija, a ella la puse en mi otra pierna.

-po que guito a mi manito… -dijo molesta.

-no debes de hacer eso, ella es tu tía -mire a ella- pero ella no debió gritarte -mire a mi hijo- vamos a arreglar esto… -baje a los niños y me levante.

-¿Wanda vienes? –le pregunte a mi hermanita que se había quedado viéndonos.

-no, esperare un poco mas… -dijo volteando a ver a la entrada.

-¿mami? –me llamo la pequeña, la voltee a ver abajo.

-¿si linda? –pregunte bajándome un poco a su altura.

-¿cuano llega papá? –pregunto un poco triste.

-yo creo que no han de tardar… se fueron hace una semana… con Sunny y Danny terminaran rápido… extraño ir a misiones… ¿tu no? –le pregunte a Wanda.

-claro que si… pero no podemos salir… tu por tus hijos y yo… -volteo a ver a la pequeña pancita que sobresalía de su cuerpo…

Si, así era… después de que yo me había aliviado, había habido una epidemia de bebés… primero Sharon, después Paige, seguida de Lily… eso fue extraño… por que termino yéndose de aquí a la gruta con Blake… realmente se les veía muy enamorados, pero de eso apenas tiene un año, el luto por Wes había durado tres años, nadie la juzgaba, al contrario después de que lo conoció le volvió la vida.

Y ahora ella… ya solo faltaba que Sunny nos diera la sorpresa… por que Danny era apenas de 17 años, era más pequeña que Jamie…

-lo extraño –dije abrazando a mis retoños.

-nosotos tamien mami –dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa de gemelos.

-yo a Ian –dijo Wanda uniéndose a nuestro abrazo grupal.

-ya llegamos –escuche a Jamie gritar, todos volteamos y vi como Jared corría a donde nosotros estábamos, tomo a nuestros hijos en brazos y después abrió los brazos y yo lo abrace, junto con ellos.

-te extrañe –me dijo al iodo.

-yo… digo… nosotros más… -lo bese levemente en los labios.

-¿y que hay de mi? ¿Cómo ya tienes tu propia familia ya ve olvidas verdad? –dijo Jamie en tono herido.

-claro que no hermanito –pase de los brazos de Jared a los de Jamie, que ahora era mas grande que yo y mas musculoso- además tu te llevas toda la diversión, soy yo la que se queda aquí aburriéndose… -me queje.

-eso es cierto –concordó conmigo.

-tuve el presentimiento de que se te antojaría –escuche la voz de Ian, voltee intrigada y mira a Wanda que tenía una pequeña bandeja con una hamburguesa con papas y una malteada.

-gracias, realmente no se me había antojado hasta ahora que lo vi –mire como Ian miraba con cariño la pequeña pancita de Wanda, sería un buen padre y claro Wanda una buena madre.- Mel… ¿quieres un poco? –ella me extendió la malteada y yo tome una papa y la sambutí en la malteada, la verdad después de todo me había gustado como sabía, era algo que siempre compartíamos las dos, la metí a mi boca y no se por que, pero era como si estuviera echado a perder, lo escupí y corrí a la entrada, donde el suelo era mas arenoso para poder cubrir mi vomito.

-Mel, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Jared masajeando mi espalda.

-si, solo es que estaba rancia… -le mentí.

-claro que no… están buenas –escuche la voz de Wanda a mis espaldas, entonces caí en cuenta de algo… hace meses, cuando Jared había recordado nuestra primera vez juntos… el y yo… bueno…

-no puede ser… -dije sorprendida. Wanda entendió mi expresión y también se sorprendió.

-no me digas que…

-no, eso no puede ser –dije incrédula.

-pero si…

-no Wanda… no puedo estar embarazada de nuevo… -la regañe, pero estaba enojada conmigo misma, en bastante riesgo estaban mis dos pequeños como para traer otro mas…

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Jared ofendido.

-este no es el mundo al que querría traer a mis hijos… -me reí ante lo que había dicho, a pesar de que ya tenía dos.

-Mel… Lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en el control de la natalidad –Jared me abrazo por la espalda, note en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

-juro no perderme ningún momento de tu embarazo, no esta ves… -me dijo al oído.

-¿lo prometes? –sabía que lo cumpliría, pero necesitaba oírlo.

-claro que si… y para eso… -de repente sus brazos dejaron de abrazarme y me voltee para buscarlo, pero tenía la mano extendida y en ella había extrañas semillitas.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte extrañada.

-si mal no recuerdo, las anteriores no se lograron, por eso esta vez, lo hice como se debía y no me puse en riesgo –me las puso en la mano.- son tus flores -dicho esto cerré mi mano en puño y lo abrace.

-te amo –le dije al oído.

-y yo mas Mel, fue mas que un milagro haberte conocido, son mi milagro favorito –el se alejo un poco y me beso suavemente en los labios.

El que me trajera las semillas y me las diera, el estar nuevamente embarazada, el que recordara al menos lo mas importante… era como una promesa de estar siempre juntos, pasara lo que pasara…

_**----- **_F I N _**-----**_

__

**Esta historia se acabo!**

**¿Creyeron que iba a dejar a Wanda como la heroína en todo esto? Claro que no! A ella apenas y la soporto… pero bueno… ella era indispensable en esta historia… **

**¿Se dieron cuenta de que quedo abierta para otra temporada? Si es que la llego a hacer… la subiré hasta que este completa y se enteraran cuando la suba… si no… pues no…**

**Discúlpenme si el final las dejo con cara de "¿eh?" pero lo hice de rápido, voy a salir de vacaciones y no voy a poder actualizar en una semana… era eso o nada… espero que las haya dejado satisfechas… próximamente subiré unos LEMMON de las noches que pasaron… ¿oki? **

**Corríjanme si estoy mal, pero Jamie tenía 13 años cuando termina la historia ¿no? Y yo le aumente otros cuatro… pero le puse 18 años… y es que en el tiempo en el que se mudan todos al gran salón y regresan… ahí cumple otro año ¡digamos!, para aclarar eso…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews…**

**oOo** fernanda o'shea cullen **oOo **m0radita xD ** oOo **yevi08 ** oOo **Hayley O'Shea Wevameus **oOo **caro O'shea cullen **oOo **flexer** oOo **

**oOo** Andrea03 **oOo **NEHEZ-UCHIHA **oOo **misslovegirl** oOo **Lily Masen de Lioncourt **oOo **karen nehez** oOo **mary** oOo **Neshemet **oOo **

**oOo** Stefy29** oOo **nehez ** oOo **Maria** oOo **marzze** oOo** worfly** oOo **LotieBoom **oOo **Cami** oOo** Jackie Cullen** oOo **Lilith** oOo**

**oOo **ConnyCullen1514 **oOo **Pao-Diane-Cullen **oOo**

**En serio mil gracias por todos sus reviews… en verdad me animaron para terminarla… estuve a punto de cancelarla cuando no hubo mucha respuesta de ustedes, pero gracias a sus reviews es por el que ahora esta terminada!**

**Y si acabas de leer esta historia y ya esta completa, por favor deja un REVIEW y dime que tal te pareció…**

**Para las chicas HOSTER'S les tengo mis otros FanFics de THE HOST**

Tiempo Después (Wanda/Ian)

El Despertar (Mel/Jared)

El regreso (Jared)

**Para las chicas TWILIGHTER'S les tengo mis otros FanFics de TWILIGHT**

Fugitivos -TODOS HUMANOS- -Basada en una historia real- (Leah/Jake/Rose/Emmett - Alice/Jasper) complicado ¿no?

En el muelle de San Blas -TODOS HUMANOS- -LEMMON- (Rose/Emmett)

Quisiera Ser Humano II: La Rebelión de Henry -SECUELA DE QUISIERA SER HUMANO- (Rose/Emmett)

Un Vacio que Llenar -VAMPIROS- (Bella/Edward)

Jueves 11 de Marzo -TODOS HUMANOS- Inspirada en Jueves-La Oreja de Van Gog OnE-ShOt (Nessie/Jacob)

The First Kiss Of Nessie -ADVERTENCIA: esta algo melosa- (Nessie/Jacob)

Un Amor Correspondido -TODOS HUMANOS- (Bella/Jacob) próximamente la reedición

Deshaciéndose Del Enemigo -TODOS HUMANOS- -Basada en una historia Real- (Rose)

¿Solo un Sueño? No Lo Creo -TODOS HUMANOS- -Basada de un Sueño Real- (Nessie/Jacob)

**Espero poder encontrarme a alguna(o) de ustedes en alguna de mis historias… y si no… espero poder subir más FanFics de THE HOST en un futuro.**

**Me despido de ustedes, no sin antes con mi monótono…**

**Cuídenseme mucho... ****no dejen que los paracitos los atrapen… Bye-Bye!**

**3DiTh HoWe O'ShEa**


	14. NOTA

**Saludos chicas!**

**Les escribo para comunicarles que ya esa la segunda temporada de RECUPERANDO EL AMOR!**

**El link es:**

**.net/s/7795806/1/RECUERDAME**

_**Un deseo en momentos desesperados.**_

_**Al despertar todo era diferente…**_

**.**

_**Melanie Stryder obtuvo una marca perfecta en los 100 mts. planos, con esto estamos asegurando que Estados Unidos tendrá un lugar seguro para Londres 2012.**_

**.**

_**Los hermanos O'shea la arman en grande, esta vez al derrotar a San Francisco con una diferencia de 3 puntos, logrando que su equipo avanzar al Súper Bowl.**_

_**.**_

—_**¿Kim? —pregunto Jared sorprendido.**_

—_**¿Quién mas amor? —ella aparto sus manos y se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él.**_

_**.**_

—_**Soy Wanda… —sus comisuras se levantaron levemente en una sonrisa.**_

—_**¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Jared— Tal vez puedes probar suerte en New York…**_

_**.**_

_**Ahí estaba ella, parecía de diecisiete años. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta alta, se había vestido con su uniforme deportivo y lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.**_

—_**Hola —él la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.**_

—_**¿Eres el nuevo guardaespaldas? —preguntó con un tono que jamás se imagino escuchar en ella.**_

_**.**_

—_**No puedes evitar seguirme ¿cierto? —pregunto el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.**_

—_**No te estoy siguiendo… alguien me invito a esta fiesta —Wanda lo fulmino con la mirada.**_

_**.**_

**Espero que le den una oportunidad como lo hicieron con la primera parte!**

**xOxO**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


End file.
